Sekirei: Project Icarus
by hollardude
Summary: You know the story of Icarus? How he made wings out of wax then he fell to the earth when he got to close to heat. Well in this story, my world is strange. Once a runaway, but now I'm a Sekirei. I was kidnapped by MBI and turned into a freak. Now I fly... I'm Takeshi, and this is my story. Rated T for cursing, violents and awesomeness.
1. Chapter 1

How it all started...

April 27, 2005.

3:57

"Professor Minaka, we have enough DNA and blood samples of Sekireis for our creation." A worker for MBI was in his office. "The only problem is that we need a test subject for it."

"I see." The chairmen of MBI was sitting their on his chair, looking out the window. The corperation was still early, it was still... unperfect. The disciplinary squad had only five members and Minaka had the whole plan ready. The Sekirei plan would be a game to him, but Takami felt it was wrong. "Find a host. This project must proceed!"

"But sir, who would we find?" Minaka gave a thought.

"A young one. He must be trained when this happens." He turned to face the worker with his red eyes and a grin. "Project: Icarus must be perfect." The worker bowed and walked out of the room. Minaka had the idea of making a future version of Sekireis. One more advanced. "Icarus, made his wings out of wax to fly to the sun, but when he got to close the wings melted and he fell down to the earth. Now, Icarus shall be "reborn" and be the next legend!" Minaka laughed thinking of the possiblities.

(Tokyo)

"GET BACK HERE YOU THEIF!" An angry sales men yelled out chasing two boys.

"Keep running!" One of the boys said with a bag of bread and apples while the other had some drinks. "Takeshi! C'mon bro!"

"I won' give up, Hebi!" Said the other. They were almost home free, as they made a turn in the alley, hiding in boxes for cover. The sales men ran passed the boxes that were covering them. They threw the box off and made a break for it, hiding in an abandon building. "We did it Hebi!"

"Yeah we did!" He said giving Takeshi some food. Hebi was dressed in ragged clothing with stains on them with messy brown hair to his neck. He wore a necklace that had a black angel wing on it. Takeshi had long messy hair to his shoulders that was dark brown. His clothes were ragged like his brothers and had a necklace with a white angel wing on it. "We live with our freedom. No parents, no school, no people to tell us what to do! Just us brothers."

"Yeah. 5 years old and I'm pretty fast." He said Taking a bite out of some bread. The two brothers may have lived a hard life, but they never gave up. After their dinner, they decided to grab an old bed and two old yet very warm blankets, and headed to bed. Soon they begin to hear the sounds of footsteps and saw a figure of a women. She held a sword at her side, wearing black clothing with a grey robe like over her shoulders. She had silver hair in a ponytail. "Excuse me miss," Takeshi began to yawn. "Are you lost too?"

"Actually I'm here to get something." She eyed at Takeshi. Hebi knew what she was looking at him for. He blocked her way in front of her and Takeshi. "A brave one you are, but it won't help." She drew her sword then cutted Hebi deep.

"HEBI!" Takeshi held his dying brother in his arms. "Hebi, please!"

"Takeshi... run..." He said crying. Takeshi couldn't run away from him. "Please... run away. Get out of here..." He gave his last breath and energy holding his necklace and giving it to Takeshi. As he took the necklace from the bloody hand, he ran away with tears in his eyes. The women only gave a chuckle and started walking in Takeshi's direction. The troubled orphan ran into a door opening it to see another person, but it was a man.

"Help me! Please!" He grabbed onto his pants. But the man drew a sword and pointed it at Takeshi. Afraid and scared, he ran but he passed out with a hand chop to his vertebrae on his neck.

"We got what we needed. Let's go Karasuba." The man said walking out the door with the woman following him. Takeshi only saw a glimbes of the woman in blur and passed out again.

_Many years later..._

_"Where am I?"_ He thought to himself. He grabbed a glimbes of a person wearing white clothing and white hair. _"That man... Who is he?"_ He saw him._ "I remember being with Hebi and..._" He remembered seeing his brother dying in front of him.

"Professor! Icarus' brain waves are going off the chart!" A voice said yelling out getting the man's attention.

"This is exciting!" He said with a grin. He walked up to Takeshi placing a hand on the glass. Was he in a glasstube? "Soon, very soon, Icarus shall be part of this world. A new version of Sekireis shall be born!"

_"Sekireis? Icarus?"_ He began getting a head ache. His eyes widen, wakeing up and pushing the glass away from him. It began to crack. _"They're outside! Hebi!"_ The glass broke, freeing the prisoned Takeshi. He was now more taller, his hair was the color of black and longer too his waist. He was soaked in liquid but no clothes on.

"Icarus. You've awakened." The man said smiling at him.

"Icarus? Where am I?" Takeshi asked sitting their with liquid pouring on his head from a pipe tube. "I remember seeing..." he remembered again. "Tell me! Where am I?"

"Why you are in a lab, under MBI who gave you superb abilities and powers!" The man said. "I am Minaka, the man who started this project and gave you your abilities. " Takeshi began to think. "I'm also the creator of the Sekirei Plan, a game where 108 sekireis find their Ashikabis and fight one on one to the death. A glourious game, and you are the invincible king, Icarus!"

"So you're playing God? That's a serious taboo."

"No no. I'm simply the Game Master. I've made you into a new version of Sekirei with the help of the others."

"Is this all you care for me about? Using me for your damn experiments?"

"This only stage one, now it all begins!" He said eye to eye with Takeshi. He looked at his palm, thinking of his brother. He stood up looking straight at them. He ran to the right of the room, exiting out. He was lost in the building, not knowing where to go. He looked around to see a room filled with clothing and rushed in. He saw a pair of white clean boxers, a pair of dark blue pants that looked very comfortable, a green shirt with an ace of spades on it. He wore the clothing feeling way more better. Being on the news naked wasn't gonna be his day. Before he got out, he saw a black hooded coat. He took it out and wore it to see it would fit and it did. The coat reached to his ankles, but it looked like it would be zipped down instead of up. He zipped down to his waist and flipped the hood hiding his face but his bangs were seen. He rushed out with no hesitation and bolted down the hall. Seeing nothing but blank walls until a door showed up.

"Where are you going?" A voice came behind him seeing a woman wearing black clothing and had pink hair tied in a side ponytail. "We won't let you get away. Now give up or we'll take you in by force!" Takeshi stood his ground and got in a fighting position. "Oh. Is that how you want it? I'll enjoy this!" The women charged in at him with his eyes covered. He took a sight to see his palm blocking her fist. He backed her away with a very hard push. "Your actually pretty tough." The woman said having a smirk. Takeshi only kicked the door with a backflip and ran down the hall. "Get back here!" She said running after him.

_"What going on? My body feels heavier! I feel strange!"_ What he did was surprising to him. This never happened to him before. He faced another door and burst in it seeing workers everywhere. He landed on a metal plate that slid off the table and was sliding to the window. He jumped off the plate and out the window with his arms blocking the shards and sliding down the building like he was playing Megaman X. At very fast pace of speed, the timeing was right for him to jump off of the side and jumping to another building. He landed with a roll feeling safe. _"What's happened to me?" _Wanting to answer, he began to run again and slide down a pole into an alley. "I need a place to hide." He began walking into the streets and seeing many people walking. "Wow. Where am I? This isn't Tokyo." Takeshi walked up to a person. "Excuse me sir, but where am I?"

"You're in Shinto Teito, or New Tokyo." He said with his breifcase. "Please excuse me, I have to go now." The man walked by and took off.

Takeshi stood out of the group of people, he was wearing a black coat in the mid of day. He walked into another alley, looking for something. The man walked up to see a door that looked really old. He opened it to see an abandon building with an old bed with old furniture that a house needed. Scanning the area, he noticed a bathroom with a mirror. He turned on the light to look in the mirror to see his new self. "My god... What happened?" Takeshi backed away and turned to the sofa. It was comfy for him. He didn't mind at all, he's been sleeping in many things. He didn't need sleep now, all he wanted to do was relax as he closed. "Hebi... I'm scared..." The young man got up and walked out the building. He needed food. He saw the sky, already dark. "Guess I took a nap." He jumped high to the roof. As he flipped up his hood again, he saw the city lighting up.

"You're new." A voice came behind him. He turned around to see a person their in black with a mask on. The person looked female, silver hair with c-cup like breast, but those eyes had that of a boy. "I haven't seen your face, but I can't even see it thanks to that hood." She joked a bit but Takeshi took a step back and got in a fighting position. "I'm not here to fight. What's your Sekirei number?"

"Sekirei? Number?" He became confused. "What are you talking about? I'm only a man watching the night sky with city glowing."

"You can't fool me. Your Tama says that you're a Sekirei, unless you're a discarded number."

"I have no idea what your talking about. I'll be going." He began walking, but the figure shot something at him. It looked like fire. Takeshi caught glimbes and his life flashed before his very eyes. He thought he would be dead, but he looked to see that he was carrying a sword. It was a sliver blade with a golden gaurd and a white hilt, but it had a chain hanging off of it. The chain was black, but at the end was the white angel wing necklace he wore! He took a glimbes at his neck to see that his necklace was gone, but only the black angel wing Hebi had given him.

"What the...? Well that's new." The figure summoned another fire in her hands, and launched at Takeshi. With a couple more blast, the figure finally shot out a huge one. Takeshi didn't avoid it, but sliced it in half, seperating the fire. "What are you?"

"..." No word was spoken, but he only took a step back from her. He was near the edge standing on it with a long fall. "Catch you later!" He leaned back slowly as he was falling fast, but kicked the wall hard enough for him to be launch on to another building roof top. He ran away from her and jumped from roof to roof.

"I'll make sure to keep an eye on you. Right now I have to get back, or Miya's gonna kill me." She walked away from the scene and jumped to the north.

Takeshi was finally alone. He was alone... in the world. "Hebi...What should I do?" He needed to find out where and how to survive, and how to escape.

CHAPTER END


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Spread your wings...

July 4th, 2020

11:46 PM

_It's only been one day in this town, and yet Takeshi hasn't been able to find a job. He found a place to live, food to eat while it was still good, a bed but no job. No job equals no money. The orphan was laying there on his bed, with his arms behind his head thinking. "Damn it!" He shot out complaining. "This totally sucks! How can I find a job?" He went outside the door to see it night again. "The moon is truly beautiful." He reached his arm up trying to grab the moon. "Hebi... I wish you were here." He grabbed on the hood and fliped it up hiding his face with his bangs still showing. "Guess I can go for a walk." He closed the door and left the alley seeing no one but him self there.

"Excuse me." A voice came behind him as he was walking. Takeshi turned around to see a woman wearing a hooded cloak. "I was wondering if you could come and see my master." She said giving a smirk.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy." He gave a lie. He knew not to trust anyone but himself and his brother. "If you would excuse me." He began walking again. As he did he heard a strange sound of a saw blade. Takeshi ducked and saw the blade. He turned to see the cloaked woman had saw blades around her body floating in mid air. "What the fuck?"

"I'm a sekirei, so are you and unemerged. Please come see my master." She gave a hand gesture to him. "If you don't then, you'll die!"

"Fat chance. I won't be a slave to man who uses people for tools." He said placing his right arm behind him. The moment he pointied his arm towards the woman, a sword appeared like the one he had when he fought the woman the other day. "Leave now!"

"I need to bring my master a gift, now come with me or be turned into confeti." She sended many blades at him as he dodged them all. Takeshi saw one coming and blocked it with his sword. Sparks flew in front of his face making it hot for him. "Give up!" She sended twenty more of them with his eye wide open. He pushed back and stood his guard. Takeshi jumped back a few feet to get some space between them. "You never quit do you?"

"Never have in my life." He said pointing the sword at her and stepped back. "I'll be seeing ya..." Takeshi ran with the sword in his hands and jumped up to the buildings. "I need to get outta her-"

"Stop there." The same women was there behind him. "So you wish to die? Very well." She sended more blades at him with his eye flash. He only saw the sword but another. He gained vision again and his sword was up to the womans throat about to kill her. "What are you...?"

"Being honest, I really don't know." He said with a chuckle. He withdrew the sword and it disappeared in a light. "Later." He walked away from her as she fell to her knees. She failed her mission, her master is going to be displeased. Takeshi continued to walk with him whistling in echo. It sounded spookey in the night. "I'm a freak." he said to himself.

"Help me!" A womans voice came from the right. She ran away from some bandits or gang members. "Help! Please!" She struggled to get free from their gripped.

"Shut the hell up!" The boss yelled in her face. "We won't kill ya, we just wanna have fun, you know?" He said taking out a switch blade knife from his pocket and cutting her clothes. "Quit your yammering and just roll with it." The man had a knife near her throat. Takeshi rolled into action and a sword appeared in his hand again, only it was different. The blade was black, as the gaurd was sapphire, the hilt was black as well with a white chain hanging off of it with the black angel wing. He stabbed the man in his hand as he screamed in pain. "You bastard!" Takeshi only sileneced him with a blade in his throat and blood gushing out everywhere. The others took out guns, with Takeshi looking at them. He ran in a flash at them and sliced all of them with blood raining from the sky.

"T-thank you..." The woman said standing up as Takeshi's sword disapeared. "I'll be heading home now." She was dressed in a blue jacket with a sliced white t-shirt showing a black bra. Her cup sized looked like a C-cup. Her jeans wear torn from the goons. "I'll be going now."

"You shouldn't go alone." He said grabbing her arm. "Please let me help you."

"Thank you." She said giving a smile. After a couple of minutes later, they arrived at point of her house. She walked up the stairs then turned around to see the Takeshi vanish. She didn't know who he was. "Whoever he was, he's the guy to not fuck with." She said opening the door and entering it, leaving nothing behind.

"Those words are true." Takeshi said standing near a building to hear her words. He walked away from the sight to only see the night glow of the city. His abilities gave him more and more questions that he wanted to be answered. "Dammit. I can't believe I just took the lives of people."

"But they had it coming, no?" A sudden voice was heard as he spun around to see the masked, gray haired woman again. "That was quite a show. I'm impressed." She said leaning on wall of a roof door stair way.

"You again?" He made his silver bladed sword appear in his hand with a white light that sworled around, show the sword in his hand as the light faded. "What do you want from me?"

"Easy. I ain't here to fight, only talk." She said with her hands in the pockets. "I want to know, where did you come from. You're not a normal Sekirei." Takeshi only looked to the side thinking about it.

"I was kidnapped my 'them' and turned into this." She got the hint of who he was talking about. "I was 5 years old at the time, I was sleeping on an old bed with by brother, then..." HE began getting a headache from remebering. "The woman, with the sword. Her eyes were like a monster, she had fun... killing him with that sword." The more he remembered, the more his rage went through. "He gave me his necklace, whenever I have it, I'm still with him..."

"Did this woman, have that of a creppy clown like smile with her eyes closed all time?"

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"I've seen her before..." She began walking away. "By the way," She stopped in her tracks to face him again. "You're only a human with abilities of a sekirei."

"I know that. I'm a freak." They walked away from eachother. Takeshi wanted to be alone again, to get his anger out. "I don't care about this stupid thing anyway!" He said still walking on the roofs. Nothing could be done about this life he had to deal with now. The only thing he wanted to do was go sit some where in peace, the perfect place. He jumped roof to roof to see a park bench there. Takeshi sat down, starring up at the moon. "No matter how many times..." He reached to the moon but couldn't grab it. "I can never reach the goal." He sighed and let his head tilt forward.

"Excuse me?" A voice came buy that he heard. It sounded like that of woman. "Are you lost?"

"Kinda." He said not looking at her. She couldn't get a good view with that hood or coat on him. "What do you need?"

"I wish to return you to my master." That word he heard. He saw the woman, but she it a different one. It wasn't the same one he fought before. She had a white kimono like dress with chain on them, her eyes showing no emotions, light brown hair and her breast were pretty huge. "If you don't, I'll be thrown away." She launched a ice shard at him that he had little time to dodge. Who ever she was, she was powerful. "If that's how you want it, then fine."

"Can't you just leave me the fuck alone!" His anger rose up with his black sword appearing with a black cloud with three streams of dark blue light swerling around it. It dissapeared, showing the blade in his right hand. "Alone. I just want to be ALONE!" His other had a bright light showing the white blade as the light dissapeared. He charged in attacking with his black sword as the woman blocked it with an ice hand blade. He kept attacking her like he was using drum sticks on a drum with the sword on the blade. Takeshi got her on one knee and kicked her back a bit.

"Akitsu, leave this to me." A man voice was heard behind him. Takeshi turned around to see a man with a sword with a yellow like colored scarf. His eyes widen, his grips became tighter. "Let's see you fight me!"

"It's you..." He said charging in with a loud yell. He was fast and hit his blade with his white blade. The sparks flew as the engaged. "Bastard! You worked for that one woman! Didn't you?" He charged in again to punch the man square in the face with a kick to the ribs sending him flying. "I was fooled! MY BROTHER DIED BECAUSE OF IT!" Takeshi's rage became more dark. "You kidnapped me! Help them turn me into a freak!" The clashed sword once again as Takeshi pushed him back and kneed him in the face then gave him punch to the gut making him slam into a tree. Takeshi stood there in front of him, as he took off his hood violently and showed his face t the man. "Do you remember ME? The little boy you took to those people?"

"You...?" He saw him, with his eyes red as blood. His anger was rising more and more. "How could you have been this strong?" The man stood up straight getting ready for another fight. He got ready in position. "I am Mutsu, Sekirei no.4. I won't be defeated."

"Damn you!" He charged in as he clashed sword with him again. Theyy looked into eachothers eyes. One was focused and calm, as the others was enraged in darkness and anger. "Where is she? Tell me!"

"I don't know where Karasuba is, but I know she's still part of the Disciplinary Squad."

"Where do I find them?"

"You find that out for yourself." He said pushing him back. Mutsu sheathed his sword ad started walking away. "Akitsu, let's head back to Mikogami." Mutsu walked away from Takeshi who only stood there. His grib on his swords let loose as they disappeared in a flash. He only fell to his knees, pounding on the guard.

"Damn it!" He yelled.

"Were alike you and I..." The voice of that woman he heard. "We both are discarded, we both want a goal, we both want revenge."

"Oh yeah?" He got back on his feet standing in front of her. "Tell me, what are your goals? Who do you want for revenge?" He asked her not staring at her with his bangs covering his eyes. "My goal, is my revenge. I want to kill the person who killed my brother!" He said showing his eyes to her. His anger was real, not false.

"I wish to have a master, and not be thrown out." She pushed aside her bangs, showing him the tattoo. "A sekirei symbol is supposed to be on the back, not the forehead." She began feeling angery about how they did this to her. "My revenge is to kill the scientist who did this me. I only dreamed of having a master, kind and sweet, gentle to the heart."

"Then that's one hell of a goal." He said placing the hood back on. "Maybe you'll find that person soon, or he's probably somewhere near."

"I hope so..." They began walking away from each other, not looking back. Takeshi jumped to the building as Akitsu followed Mutsu on the streets. _"Maybe, he's right."_ The morning was on them now, only time will tell until that time has come for Takeshi.

"I see, so he's broken out..." Matsu said to herself checking the computer. The first time, they brought in that little boy years ago, she felt on what they were doing was wrong to him. "I hope that boy is alright. He must be in rage after all." She hitted the keys a few times to call in Miya with that rubber duck. "Miya, are you there?"

"What is it Matsu?" She asked. She was in the middle of making breakfest for everyone. "I'm making breakfest you know."

"Miya, he's escape, the little boy." She said to her from the speaker. "He's finally escape, after all this time..." Miya stopped for a moment.

"Matsu, thank you for telling me that." She said getting back to her cooking. "Please, try to find and keep an eye on that boy." She remembered when Mutsu and Karasuba showed up with him. He was passed out, being held by Karasuba with her arms. This was a big reason for leaving MBI.

"Don't worry Miya, you know I will." She said turning off the chat. "Minaka, how could you?"

CHAPTER END


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New friends.

July 5th

9:30 AM

The morning filled the rooms of Maison Izumo, shining on the face of the sleeping Ashikabi of the North, Minato Sahashi. _"Something feels heavy."_ He said in thoughts. He opened to see his Sekireis, their laying next to him. "Oh man!" He complained. Minato had to hurry before Miya comes up.

"Morning Minato." Miya said with the tipical scary demon monster thing behind her. He always knew that she was scary. "What do we have here?"

"Miya, p-please! I'm sorry!" He tried to apologize. But whatever he did, it never worked. Miya had noticed that Matsu wasn't there, it was quite a shocker. "Please all of you wake up, breakfest is ready." She said turning away. Once at the table, Matsu showed up streching a bit. "Morning Matsu."

"Morning." She said taking a seat. "I was researching about stuff."

"What kind?" Minato asked her. "MBI on something again? The building is still in repair."

"Yeah, the only got a small part of it up." She said to him._ "Thank god, they placed him in another location, and Minaka is in Shinto Teito again."_ The day when Minaka was landing back in the city was strange for people. He made an excuse that he only wanted to see the earth in space with own eyes. A big lie that everyone in Maison Izumo knows. "Anyway, you might wanna check on the news."

"Okay." Minato, reached for the remote to turn on the news that had "BREAKING NEWS" on it.

"An emergency has been up on this program! This morning, shocking things have happened!" The news lady said. "In this report, this morning, 4 dead bodies were found lying on the street. No one knows the murder, but it was do to a sharp like object!" Body bags were shown in a live video. "Please, everyone must be safe and stay indoors at night."

"This is very scary." Kazehana said looking at the TV. She leaned over to Matsu to whisper. "Matsu, you think it was..."

"I do." Matsu looking serious. She started at her tea, thinking on what he would. "It was him." She said to her. Minato looked at Matsu, thinking of what she could be thinking about. Kagari (or Homura) knew who it was. He didn't even have to think. It was him, the guy in the black coat.

Takeshi was walking around the city without the coat. He only wore the other clothes he found. He tried to find a job, but so far no luck. "Crap." He said with his arms hanging low. "That's the third time. How am I gonna get money?" He had to think for a sec.

"Yukari, I don't think will be able to find Kuu anytime soon." Shiina said to his Ashikabi.

"Hey, they're the ones who don't know crap." Yukari said about to turn the corner of the sidewalk. "Besides we'll be able to find her in no ti-UGhh!" She bumbed into a person, landing on her butt. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh I'm sorry." Takeshi got up looking at the woman. Yukari saw the man and thought how he looked. He had the smile of a little boy. "Well seeya." He walked pass her. As Takeshi walked pass Shiina, he felt something in him. _"I'm a freak."_ He said to him with his mind. Shiina felt his sadness, his anger, his loneliness.

"Shiina? What's wrong?" Yukari asked him. He snapped back into reality, he looked at Yukari. "You okay?"

"Yukari, that man..." He looked at the persons back for a sec. "He's a sekirei!" He said to her as he looked at Yukari who was in quite a shock. They planned to follow him, to see where this man was going. They followed him to a park where he saw families play together. Takeshi continued walking to another place to an alley, a dark alley for that matter. He opened a door and went inside. "This is where he lives?"

"For a sekirei? This place is a dump." Yukari said sneaking near the door. Yukari opened it a bit to see the man sleeping on a couch. "THIS is where he lives?" She said examining the room. It was old, made of stone and quite cold.

"If you have a problem, then leave." Takeshi's voice was heard. His eyes were fake asleep. " I knew you were following me."

"How?" Shiina asked looking at Takeshi. He jumped out of bed, standing front of them with his eyes exhausted.

"I was a runaway, you know? Ran away from home, from my parents to live a life of freedom." He said circling them. They looked confused on how he had a human life. No sekirei had that kind of life.

"How could you have parents? You're a sekirei." Shiina said wanting an answer. Before they could get their answers, a sound came by. Takeshi went to the door to open it. As soon as he did, a baby kitten was there, lying on the ground meowing in a box. Takeshi took the baby kitten in and closed the door. "A cat?"

"Poor little guy." Takeshi said grabbing a bowl. He filled it up with milk from the fridge, it smelled fresh and good. He poured it in to see the kitten excited. "Look, I wasn't born a sekirei, alright?" He sat on his couch as kitten was having it's snack. Shiina looked confused as so did Yukari. "I turned into one." He said looking at his right.

"Turned into on? That's impossible!" Shiina thought that this was impossible. Takeshi got up fast.

"Then tell that to fucking MBI!" He yelled at them. Takeshi knew he couldn't get a refund for his normal life. He was now this. Shiina and Yukari flinched as he yelled at them. "I didn't ask for this." He sat back down looking at the other direction.

"So they turned you into who you are now?" Yukari asked him again.

"Look, why don't you guys go home?" Takeshi layed on the couch and began to try and sleep. Yukari and Shiina made their way out of the room, into the night. The morning rose up, it was nice and warm. Takeshi woke up to find the baby kitten curved in fluff ball on his stomach. "I forgot about you."

The morning was still fresh. Maison Izumo was having it's usual routine. Girls in Minato's bed, Miya making him sit in the corner in fear, and breakfest. "Nothing ever changes." Minato said laying his head on the table.

"Except for what happen the other day." Matsu stated. "I think he's somewhere in this city." She said outloud, having everyone's attention.

"Who is?" Tsukiumi asked her. "What are you talking about, Matsu?"

"Oh never mind. Forget about it." She gave a never mind hand signal. She turned on the tv to see that there was nothing on about Icarus._ "I hope he's okay."_ She thought in her head. She remembered it, everytime she had Icarus in her mind, those memories keep coming back.

"Okay everyone, foods ready." Musubi said handing out food. She's been helping Miya for a while and trying to cook more then just curry. As everyone ate their food, they continued to their daily duties. Tsukiumi watered the plants, Musubi wiped the floor, Kazehana went to do laundry as Kusano helped her as well. Minato helped out Miya with the dishes, it felt like her day off.

"Thanks Kuu." Kazehana said bringing in the laundry with Kuu holding onto two blankets. "So Matsu, anyhing new?" She asked her as she was actually dusting the place. Matsu only shook her head in no. "I see. He'll show up." She said taking the laundry to the right place. _"My old love would actually do that."_ When she saw back then, in her memories. She was peeking in the lab to see Minaka and other scientist, doing experiments and placing metal tudes on the little boys back. He was covered in blood, knocked out, not knowng what was going on. _"To think I fell for him... Minato is way more better and very kind."_ She now began to hate Minaka.

Miya sat there looking up at the sky. _"Takehito, thank you for disapproving on Icarus project. I can sense him in the city." _ Miya remembered it when she saw it. Takehito was yelling at Minaka, telling him that it was immoral a great sin.

**"You can't do this Minaka!" Takehito yelled at him. "What you're doing is playing God!"**

**"I'm not God, I'm only the Game Master." He said sitting at the table with a grin. "Why do you oppose of this?"**

**"Do you have to fucking ask? This wrong, it's sick!" He said throwing things off the table in rage. "Even the gods and goddess' think this is wrong, Minaka!" He made good points, but Minaka only kept going with it. "Even Takami, thinks it's wrong!"**

**"I think it's brilliant. I'm bringing the future of sekireis."**

**"Fine. You do what you want to! I'm leaving!" He walked fast of the room with Miya leaning on the wall. "Miya, let's go." Takehito said. The moment Miya followed, she saw something, a crying tear falling from his cheek.**

"Takehito..." Miya wished he was still alive, so he could help that poor boy now. Everyone was finish with their chores. Minato sat down, with Musubi and Kuu. Kazehana snuck behind him to place his head in her breast. "This is peacful." She said.

Tsukiumi on the other hand was taking a stroll on the city rooftops. It was 3 o' clock in the afternoon. Nothing was happening, the wind was blowing. It was nice breeze. "What a wonderful day." So nice, the sun was shining, the breeze was cool. Yeah, it was a nice day. she began to sense something near her. She looked to the streets to see people walking, but something was different. "A sekirei?" She began doing recon with her eyes. She spotted it. "There!" She saw a man with long hair wearing plain like clothes. He looked like a normal human.

"I need to find a job. I'm almost running out of food." He said to himself. He needed to the money to pay for him and the kitten.

"Meow." A sound came from his shirt. Out of his collar popped out the adorable little kitten. "Meow."

"Don't worry Nami, I'll get us the money." He said to the kitten. He kept walking with the kitten jumping from the the collar to his head. It layed there, purring. "Now then, where should we go?" He began to think. As soon as he did, something got in his way. He was in an alley lost of where he was going. "Dead end." He began to turn back to the sidewalks. He walked through a park to see an two people kissing on the swing set. He sensed that the girl was a sekirei and the man was her ashikabi. "Young love." He said with the kitten asleep on his head. It was almost dark out, so he headed into a few alleys.

"Where is this man going?" Tsukiumi looked at Takeshi who ran to alley after alley. He came across his door to open it. After 5 minutes, the person that exited wore a black coat. He jumped from the ground to the rooftop, watching the night. "I better keep following him." The hooded person jumped from roof to roof, as Tsukiumi followed. After about a couple of minutes, they were near a bridge. Tsukiumi was hiding behind a corner in the shadows. " A bridge?" Tsukiumi became quite confused. The hooded man began walking slowly, out to the bridge.

"I hope this works." Takeshi said. He began walking still, waiting for something. As the wind flew by his feet, it was time. "They're here."

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice came from infront of him. It was the pink haired girl he saw during his escape. "Haven't seen your face before pal, get ready for a punishment." She began charging in at the hooded Takeshi who dodged them all. Takeshi got her in the stomach getting her attention.

"I'm not leaving the city, not until I find that one person."

"What person?"

"Karasuba. The same monster that killed my brother." He began showing her the blackblade the appeared in his hand. "I want answers, and I want them now!"

"So you used the bridge to get one of us so you can get answers?" She gave a chuckle. "Nice brain kid." She got up giving a grin. "Karasuba only likes a challenge, maybe she'll fight you."

"I see. Thank you." Takeshi turned away and walked back. The cloaked figure needed to be strong. "I need to find her and I want to get stronger." Takeshi kept walking on the road. Tsukiumi heard him, saying he needed to be stronger. "I know you're there." Takeshi said to Tsukiumi.

"You needed to be stronger yes?" Tsukiumi asked him. He turned at her direction, not taking the hood off. "Tell me, what number would you be?" No reply came from him. "I am Tsukiumi, No. 9."

"My name is Takeshi." He said only giving a sly smile. "But I'm not what you think I am." He gave a chuckle or two. He turned away from her, walking away.

"Get back here!" She unleashed a Water move at him, only being dodged with speed. "What the..." She saw him doing a back flip in the air. Tsukiumi shot out a water celebration at him, with his eyes focused. "A clear shot."

"Not likely!" Takeshi split the water in two, with his white blade and black blade. "I'm not a Sekirei!" He said lading on the ground.

"You cannot trick me!" She summoned her blade of water, making Takeshi curse under his breath. "Let's go!" She charged at him, as he blocked the attacks with his swords. "It's my water blade, it's perfect match to any sword!"

"Well, I've always loved challenges!" He said puching her back with kick to her gut. "I don't want to hurt you."

"What are you talking about?" She said pointing her sword at him. "We sekireis exist to fight! That's the rules!"

"Sorry but I don't follow those." He said making his swords dissapear. "I'm not a sekirei, alright?" He only turned around to walk off. "Besides if I was, I'd play by my own rules." He only left leaving Tsukiumi confused. Was what he saying true, or false? She left the scene to head back to the Inn. As she was about to walk away, she heard a gun bang, thinking if the man was shot. She rushed over to see him perfectly fine, but with his swords up and bodies on the floor. "Hey man, you okay?" He asked to person in front of him, with bruises.

"Yeah thanks. Are they dead?"

"No, just cuts. Head home." The man bowed and left to his home. Takeshi walked to the person holding a gun, taking it from him. "Thanks, I could use this." He said knocking him out, taking the extra bullets from him. Tsukiumi saw how he helped the bruised up man.

_"So this is what he does."_ She thought in her mind. _"He's a strange one indeed."_ She left to Maison Izumo, thinking about him, how he was. "He's the person I saw with kitten." She found out who it was.

"Tsukiumi." A voice called out to her. She looked up to see an familiar face.

"Homura?" She saw him leaning on the wall, with arms crossed. "What thou are doing here? You should be at the Inn."

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about that person."

"The sekirei in black?" She asked her as Homura was about to get very serious.

"Tsukiumi, I'm about to tell you something and I'm going to need you're help."

"Tell me."

"That man is..." He told her with Tsukiumi's eyes wide open.

CHAPTER END.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Can I trust them?

The day was saturday, one of the days for relaxing. Laxing they did at Maison Izumo, with Minato studing for the exams. He wanted to try harder and harder everytime. Musubi was training with Miya, as Tsukiumi was laying on the roof, thinking about the other night. "Icarus." She said looking at the sky. _"I've heard about him, when I was little." _She was old about rumors of a new breed of sekirei. One's more powerful then the original.

"Thinking about something?" Kazehana said with a bottle of sake in her hands. Tsukiumi saw her, with her face in sadness. "I've seen the little boy, you know." This got her attention. Tsukiumi activated her ears to 100 percent of listening. "I was still in the first squad, just walking around the building. That's when I saw that innocent little boy, knocked out with blood on his hands." The words that Tsukiumi heard made her sick to her death. Minaka actually did something like this, to a five year old. "I saw him with in a glass tube with metal tube and wires on his body. I now remember all this, and now..." She hade a look of haterd. "I hate Minaka. For what he did, to that sweet little boy."

"I see." Tsukiumi wants to me him again, wanting to say sorry to Takeshi. After hearing their conversation, Kagari went up stairs to her room. Kagari grabbed her cell phone and dialed the number. "Hey Takami."

"What's up Kagari? Haven't heard of you in a long time." She said jokingly.

"Takami, it's about Icarus." Kagari said with Takami not saying anything in a few seconds.

"You've seen him, haven't you?" She said in a serious tone. Kagari only nodded. "I wnt him to be in care with you guys, but I can't find him."

"I'll look for him tonight, don't worry."

"Thank you. Please, he's still that innocent boy under that body of his." She said hanging up the phone, with Kagari looking out the window. "His ability, is special." She said reading through Takeshi's data. Takeshi was out in the fresh open air on the day of relaxing, with Nami on his head of course.

"We finally got a job!" He said in excitement. Today was first day, at a construction site. "I can do this." He said with Nami giving a meow. After arriving at his job, Takeshi saw his boss locking up the place. "Hey boss! What's going on?"

"Sorry Takeshi, but turns out this place is closed down for ever."

"What? But today was gonna be my first day of hardwork!" He said with money fading away in his mind.

"Sorry son." His boss only gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away. Takeshi fell to his knees and looked at the sky.

"Why?" He screamed. He only left, with no money, but him and Nami. They headed back home to see their door open. "What the hell?" Takeshi rushed in to see that woman in black he saw that night. "How did you find me?" He asked her in s serious tone.

"Please come with me." She said walking up to him. "I know a better place on where you'll be a lot safer."

"Why should I trust you?" He said walking passed her. "You tried to fried me, and said I'm not a sekirei." Takeshi only went to the fridge to grabbed out the milk. He poured into a bowl and fed Nami. "Isn't that what you do? Guard the Sekireis?"

"Yes, but I was wrong." Homura only walked up to him. "Look, if you don't come with me, you'll be in a lot way worse of trouble."

"Like what?"

"Death." Homura said sounding way more serious then ever. Takeshi gave a moment, to think. He couldn't die, not yet. "What's your choice?"

"I'll go then." He said heading to the closet. "I have no wish to die, not yet." He only grabbed about a couple of items. His black coat that he wore. "My brother would want me to keep on living." He flipped the hood up, covering his face in shadows. The only thing showing was his bangs. Takeshi gave Nami an item. Nami left the house, back into a stray cat. "Let's go." He said walking out side the house as Homura followed. They jumped from the roofs, to head back to the inn. "So what's this place anyway?"

"It's an Inn actually, but trust me, it's a good place to stay safe."

"Whatever you say crazy." He said to her. They arrived in a couple of minutes to see the inn. Takeshi took off he black coat and placed it hanging on his right shoulder. "Nice place."

"It is." They walked in to hear peoples voices. "Those are the others." She said walking out the door.

"Kagari, welcome home." Miya said coming to greet them with her usual smile. "Oh why hello there. Who might you be?"

"I'm Takeshi ma'am." He said giving a bow in respect. "I was just finding a place to stay and I came across here."

"I see, we do have a room, but it's for a friend of ours."

"I see, maybe I could bunk with someone?" He asked her crossing his fingers. Miya thought about it. She took a quick glance at him, seeing no perverted intentions.

"Maybe he would like a room mate." She said to him as Takeshi felt relief. "Minato, could you come here for a minute?" She said to a him.

"Coming!" It sounded like a guy. Out of the corner came a person with black hair, wearing a white shirt and jeans. "Hi, are you a friend of Kagaris?" He asked him.

"Actually, he's your new room mate." She said to him. Minato only looked at her in surprise. "Don't worry Minato, nothing bad could happen."

"Yeah, in the mean time. Let's get to know each other." He said giving out a handshake. "Names, Takeshi." He said with playful grin.

"I'm Minato Sahashi. Nice to meet you." He said shaking his hand, as he noticed, he wasn't holding antything.

"Yeah I don't have that much stuff on me. I only have this coat." He said scrashing the back of his head. "Anyway, show me to the room. I just wanna put my stuff there and I'll come and join you guys."

"Sure let me show you the way." They went up stairs to the hallway. Takeshi saw how it all looked okay. Nice place, well organized, and a lot of energy from down stairs. Minato open the door to show him their room. It was nice. "Well just put it where it feels right." He said. Takeshi placed right on Minato's work chair. It hung right there.

"Well then, let's head down. I want to meet everyone."

"Sure no problem." They exited out of the room. The two new roommates went to see everyone else as they where playing a card game. Naho, it looked like a japanese version of Uno. Him and Hebi always played that game, both of em' really. "Hey guys?" He got their attention. Everyone looked at him. "I want you guys to meet our new housemate."

"Hey there!" Takeshi popped out from the right to see everyone. He noticed a couple of people he met, well maybe one. He saw Tsukiumi, the water Sekirei staring at him. "I'm the new house guest of the inn."

"Oh hello there!" Musubi walked to him to shake his hand. "I'm Musubi, it's nice to meet you. What's your name?" She asked him.

"I'm Takeshi." He said to her. Takeshi sensed something in her, a core of power. _"She's a sekirei."_ He said in his mind. Sensed that everyone in the house was a sekirei, but except for one. _"Who could it be?"_

"Hi there." A little girl came up to Takeshi as he looked down to see her. She had a cute smile on her. "I'm Kusano" She said. This girl was innocent like he was.

"It's wonderful to meet you." He said with a smile. Kusano already began to like him already. So did everyone else. "Well, thank you for having me as your new housemate."

"Quick question sweety." Kazehana said getting his attention. "Where are you staying at in this inn?" She asked as Takeshi looked to his left with eyeballs. He gave a thumb pointing at Minato.

"I'm his new roommate." He said plainly. Tsukiumi was in quite a shock.

"What thou are saying? You sharing a room with my husband?" She raised her voiced at him as Takeshi steped back a bit. "The only one sharing a room with him is me and should only be me!"

"H-hey, I only had two choices!" He said in a sorry tone. "It was either, sleep outside on the roof or sleep inside with person!" Takeshi saw how Tsukiumi was getting more angry.

"No excuses!" She hollered. She was about to launch one of her attack, but was hit on the head with a ladel. "Landlady?"

"No fighting in Maison Izumo." She said giving a eerie feeling to everyone with a demon mask showing behind her. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." Tsukiumi and Takeshi said in unison. "Well anyway, I'll hit the hay. I'm pretty tired." He said walking away from them. Everyone gave a thought about him, mostly Matsu. Takeshi was heading up stairs, calling it a night. He saw Kagari in normal clothes, leaning on the wall.

"So how do you like this place?" She asked him as he gave a friendly look.

"It's a nice place really." He said heading to the room. "But everyone is a sekirei, and one is an ashikabi."

"How did you know?"

"I felt it." Takeshi opened the door. It closed and the only sound left was that of someone laying on the floor. "It's Minato." He said closing his eyes. _"Hebi, he's a good person. I can see it."_ He dreamed that night, only thinking about what's next and about to come for him. Will his stay at Maison Izumo be a good or bad?


	5. Chapter 5

**SHORT NOTICE: IF YOU'RE READING THIS CHAPTER THEN YOU SHOULD PUT ON DEARLY BELOVED FROM KINGDOM HEARTS 358/2 DAYS. IT SHOULD BE EXTENDED TO 5 MINUTES. PLAY THE SONG WHEN YOU SEE THIS SYMBOL**

**p**

**ENJOY**

Chapter 5: Their hearts are filled with love.

The room was a bit dark the morning. The sun barely showed, with Takeshi rising up. He looked around the room to remember, he was staying with another person. His eyes looked to the right too see Minato laying on the bed, but someone else was there too. He noticed that there was Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano, Matsu and Kazehana. "Poor dude." He said quietly. Takeshi opened the window little by little to not make a sound. He exit out of the room, to the roof to see the morning is still rising.

"Hello Takeshi." A voice came from the bottom. He looked down to see Miya with a sword in her hands. "What are you doing up this early?"

"I like waking up early really." He said honestly. He and Hebi woke up early to move somewhere. "Anyway Miya, what're you doing?" He asked her with jump to the ground. He saw how she stood, the position, the feet work. "You've doing this for years haven't you?"

"You can tell?" Miya looked at him in amazement.

"Yeah." He just gave a light nod. "Hey Miya, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" She wanted to guess on what he would ask.

"You're a sekirei, aren't you?" He asked in a serious tone. He looked at Miya who only looked at the sky. "I'm sorry, but, I just needed to know."

"It's alright. I knew you would ask me that." She looked at him. "I'm sorry for what they did to you." She said walking over to him. She saw him, his past through his eyes. "Takeshi, my husband worked for MBI, but he disapproved of it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Takeshi felt relief. "You see, he thought it was wrong to do things to innocent people. He tried so hard to let Minaka set you free from those nightmares." She saw how he remembered Karasuba. "I will train you. Karasuba is the one you want to fight."

"Yes." He gave a nod. "I wish to be stronger. Strong like any other." His fist was tighten, about to cut the skin on his palm. "I will avenge my brother, and I will protect everyone."

"Your heart is pure, but I feel darkness in it." Miya looked at his Sekirei core, it was black, but white as well. Light and Darkness, that's his ability. "We train, now." She said with her sword up in place. Takeshi did his special. His white sword appeared in the same manner, a bright light that swirled around, showing the blade in his hand. "Amazing ability."

"I guess it is."He said getting in stance. The two charged in at eachother, with clanging and sparks flew into the battle. Minato, awoke, as of the others too. They approached the window to see Takeshi and Miya fighting with real swords. They placed their clothes on in a hurry to try and stop the match. The fight still continued as Takeshi jumped into the air getting a birds eye view. He swooped down to hit his blade with Miya's. She swung her blade faster then he could dodge, cutting off a piece of clothing. "Damn, you're amazing."

"Why thank you." She said giving out a giggle. They both charged in at eachother, seeing sparks fly in their faces. "It's amazing how you could do this."

"Don't know how I do it myself." He said honestly. The two pushed eachother into a distance. Miya sheathed her sword. "Wait, were done?"

"Yes, after all, I have to get breakfest started." She said going back inside the house. Takeshi looked at the sword he held in his right hand. He made the sword dissapear, with a light vanishing in his hand. He heard footsteps coming from the inside, seeing Minato and the others.

"Takeshi! Are you ok-" He saw how he was just standing there. "Wasn't Miya with you?"

"No, she was making breakfest for us." He lied to them. "Anyway, let's just relax." He leaned back, falling onto the grass wih a lady bug flying over him. Everyone sat down at the table except for Takeshi, who still laying outside on the grass. He just looked up at the sky, thinking of his training.

"So Matsu, anything lately?" Minato asked her as she drank her morning tea.

"Actually something weird happened." She said getting everyone's attention. Takeshi heard them. "It turns out, someone walked along an escape bridge, but the Discipline Squad got there, the person left, just walked away."

"That's weird." Minato said, thinking, about it. A person wanted to get out of Teito, but they turned away.

"But there's more. It turns out they fought eachother, and the person defeated Benisubasa without a sweat." Strange and dangerous, they thought who could it have been. One thing they thought, it was a Sekirei, but who could it have been that strong? "I'll give you a detail. It was described a man wearing a long black hooted coat."

"Long black hooded coat?" Musubi thought about this for a sec. Minato remembered that Takeshi came into the inn with something like that. He was right on the money, but denied it. "I can only remembered Kagari in black, but I don't remember anyone else." Musubi said, giving up on thinking.

"Just becareful everyone. Things are about to get interesting." Matsu said. They agreed as they were about to keep their guard up. Miya came in, telling Musubi and Minato to help out serving food. Takeshi didn't want to intrude, but they wanted him to eat with everyone else. They ate together, happily and nice. The little boy inside that body looked down at his food, smiling at their kindness. As he smiled, something was slowly coming down his cheek. "Takeshi? Why are you crying?" Musubi asked him. Takeshi looked at them, as they looked at him. He wiped his tear, showing a smile.

"Don't worry Musubi." He said. He ate, thinking about this place. It was his new home, a new family. After dinner, Takeshi walked iut the inn, to get a walk in the fresh new morning. Takeshi walked for a bit on the streets, just wanting to get some air. He saw at a bench in a park, just looking at the sky.

"Hey, buddy." Someone got his attention. It was a man, wearing a muscle white shirt, black hair, and had a smirk. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"No problem." Takeshi said. The man sat next to him, just looking at the sky with him. "What're you doing out here?"

"Just getting away from these girls I live with."

"Sisters?"

"No, more like stubborn wives." Wives? Takeshi got the point.

"You're an Ashikabi." He said. The man looked at him in confusion. "I can tell when you said wives." He said.

"You're a Sekirei." The man said making Takeshi frown. "Name's Seo by the way."

"Takeshi." He placed his hands in his pockets. "I'm not a Sekirei though. I'm a freak show actually."

"I've heard about you from my best friend. Takehito told me about the Icarus Project." Takeshi got up. "You leaving?"

"Yeah I got to head home." He walked away,raising his hand in a waving matter. Seo looked at him with a smirk. He knew what could happen. Takeshi was walking back to Maison Izumo, when he did however, he saw a familiar face. The woman that said they were a like. "Akitsu." He said. Akitsu turned her head to face him, looking at him. Takeshi kept walking forward trying to mind his own buisness.

"What are you doing here?" Akitsu asked him. Takeshi stopped to look at her.

"Hello to you too." He said making Akitsu a bit annoyed. "Look, I was just out for a walk." He said turning around to continue. "If you want to walk with me, you can join." He said giving her an offer. She knew she could actually trust him. All he wanted to do was fight Karasuba, the Black Sekirei. He wasn't anybodies sekirei, he was like her. Akitsu caught up to him, they walked together, just trying to hang out.

"Icarus-"

"Takeshi." He corrected her. Akitsu simply nodded.

**p**

"Takeshi, have you gained enough strength?" Akitsu asked him. He didn't respond, just looked down. "I see, maybe we could train together. We both have amazing strength."

"I never really wanted this. I never ever wanted to do with any of this stuff." He said with Akitsu starring at him. "I'm new to the Sekirei, but remember Akitsu, I was made into this." Takeshi looked at her with eyes in contact with hers. "You we're born into it." He said as they stopped walking for a moment. "You say you're discarded, but I can feel that you're REAL Ashikabi, Master and Husband." He took a step forward to her. They were a couple of feet away from each other. "That person you want is near." Akitsu felt like there was hope in her life, now more then ever. "Just try to find him," He raised his hand to grab hers and place it on her left breast. "Try find him... in your heart."

She felt it, something warm, near the spot she was at. "Thank you, Takeshi." Akitsu said, for once in her life, she finally smiled. "You're right, somewhere out there, my real Ashikabi in this city." She looked up at the sky to see the clouds. "I will find you, my dear Ashikabi." Her smile was once in a life time.

Minato felt a sense in his body, that there was something missing in his life. Tsukiumi looked at the widen eyes he got. "Minato, are you alright?" She asked him. Minato looked up to see her in the maid outfit.

"Yes I'm fine." He said. He looked up at the clouds, Tsukiumi looked up with him. "I feel like, someone is waiting for me." The Water Sekirei looked at him in confusion. What could it mean? "Maybe I'll meet them, but who knows." He smiled at the sky, thinking who he would meet. He reached his hand up to the sky.

"I can feel him." Akitsu said. She reached her hand to the sky, Minato felt something touching his hand. "We will meet." Akitsu said, giving a warm voice than cold one. Minato heard it, his mind snapped back at the inn. Tsukiumi sat next to him, to see if he was okay.

"Minato? Are you sure you are alright?"

"Don't worry, I just heard a womans voice." He said looking at the sky. Minato looked at Tsukiumi, who just had the chance to place her head on Minato's shoulder. "T-Tsukiumi!" He began to blush.

"Minato, please, don't leave us." She said thinking of what would happen to him.

"I'm not going anywhere Tsukiumi." He said giving a smile at her. Tsukiumi smiled too. "I promise, I'll stick with You, Musubi and everyone else." Kazehana looked at how Minato was looking at the sky. She knew what happen, he felt another Sekirei. Kazehana only smiled, and walked to him to give him a hug. "Kazehana?" He blushed more, feeling her breast on her back.

"Minato, we know we'll be together, all of us." She said giving a wink.

"That's right!" Musubi came to the scene, grabbing his left arm. "No matter what, our love for you we'll be forever!" Minato looked at them. Ku came in to sit on his lap.

"We love you forever Big brother!" Kusano had a bright smile on her face. Minato felt another pair of breast on his back. Matsu smiled as well.

"We have total confidence in our hearts." She said with Minato smiling. "Have confidence too, Minato."

"They're right you know." Kagari was leaning on the wall, listening. "Minato, it was thanks to you that we found happiness." She began to smile. "I'll admit it though. I've also found happiness to be with you too, Minato." She said honest.

"Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari." He smiled with joy. He felt something on his cheek, a tear with everyone looking at him. "Thank you." He said with tears in his eyes. Everyone smiled, the day was perfect. It was bright and sunny, they decided to have a bit of fun today. Minato, was happy to be with his Sekirei. They were his Dearly Beloved Sekirei...

CHAPTER END.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Answer with blood...

Akitsu and Takeshi were sitting on a bench, having a bit of ice cream for a treat. Akitsu payed for it with the money Mikogami gave her. "So I have to get going." Takeshi said finishing his frozen treat. He stood up to strech a bit. "Well Akitsu, it's been fun, I'll see you some other time." Takeshi walked away with a wave. Akitsu had her smile on still. She seemed to be good friends with Takeshi. As he walked down the streets, he heard something near. He saw in a street where he saw two guys and two girls. "Sekireis." He said as he looked at the two girls. He witnessed a Sekirei battle with his own eyes, but at the last minute, the girl placed her finger on the symbol on their neck, and she fainted. One had won, but other lost. His eyes widen in surprise. _"This is a Sekirei battle?"_ His fist tightened. _"Minaka, you're next on my list!"_ He thought. After that battle, he saw with his own eyes, other sekirei battles. Sadness, anger, Takeshi felt dark. He ran back to the inn, he wanted to talk to someone. Takeshi arrived in the house. He ran to Miya who was in the room drinking some tea with Kazehana who was drinking sake.

"Takeshi? What's wrong?" She asked him. She saw how his eyes were angered.

"Miya, I want to know everything." He said to her. "Everything about this damn game. This God forsaken game, it's an abomination!" He said. His fist were so tight that it started to bleed. Miya knew it, he saw a sekirei battle. "Please, tell me."

"I'll tell you." Takeshi turned around to see Matsu. "Come to my room, I'll tell you everything you need to know." She said walking away. Takeshi followed her, they went upstairs for a good couple of minutes. Matsu explained to him everything, the S plan, the squad, Kamikura Island. "That's how it is."

"Matsu, thank you." He said standing up. Takeshi exited out of the room, to his and Minato's. He saw him, taking a nap on his desk. He walked to the window to grab his coat, and placed it on. Minato awoke to catch a glimbes of this, he saw him. The man in the black coat.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" He asked him. The man turned around to show him his eye, nothing more. He opened the door, and climbed out. Minato knew those eyes. "Takeshi, wait!" He tried to stop him, but he vanished. Takeshi jumped from building in a hurry, to MBI tower. Minato ran down stairs to put on his running shoes.

"Minato, I wouldn't worry." Miya said, seeing her casual and relaxed. "He won't kill Minaka, he just wants answers." She said. Minato placed her trust in her, and relaxed. Takeshi was near the tower, it was high, but that didn't stop him. He jump from a building to the wall og the tower. His goal only mattered, he began to run up the wall. He felt something was gonna happen, he made his two sword appear in his hands, just knowing what would happen. His white one was in his right, the black one on his left. He was prepared. HE reached the top of the sky scraper, to see Minaka's back.

"I knew you would be here." Minaka said turning to face him.

"Minaka! Answer me!" Takeshi yelled at him. "Why did you do it?" His rage began to rise.

"What do you mean?"

"This game! This God damn forsaken game!" He yelled more, Minaka only had a smirk. "Answer me damn you!"

"It's just a game, Icarus. Just a humorous game." The CEO of MBI began to laugh. Takeshi's darkness rose.

"Humorus?" He said quietly. "Homurous? HOMUROUS?" HE charged in at Minaka who was protected by, a sekirei with claws. She had white hair, and a torn up squad member clothing.

"I can't let you do that." She said, getting in battle. "Haihane, let's battle."

"Out of my way!" Takeshi charged in at her. They engaged, but it was short. Takeshi hit her gauntlets with his swords and kicked her hard into the wall. He still charged in at Minaka, who was also protected by another. It was the same girl he saw at the bridge and when he escaped. He threw his swords in the air, spinning fast. The girl tried to punch him, but he blocked it by grabbing her fist and kneeing her in the gut. After that, he slammed her into the ground, and started punching her on her limbs. She threw her to the wall. Takeshi grabbed a hold of Minaka, and slammed him into the wall, making a crater. "Talk! NOW!"

"Like I said, it's a humerous game." He said coughing up blood. "It's exciting." Takeshi slammed him to the ground and punched him in the face.

"NOT WHAT I ASKED FOR!" He said. Minaka only coughed up more blood, and he was now bleeding on his head. "I've seen this game! I've seen what it does! It's dark, it's sad, it's disgusting!" Minaka didn't like what he was saying. "Stop this game now, and let them be at peace!"

"What happens of I won't?" He asked. Takeshi's sword came down to him, and he grabbed them, and stabbed the ground near both sides of Minaka's head. Takeshi grabbed out the gun he got from the goon and placed it on his forehead.

"I'll kill you, but not today." HE stood up and placed his gun back in the pocket. He grabbed his swords as they dissapeared. "You have one week, but first, I want to know some slimeballs, who would just think they Sekirei as tools, such as yourself." Minaka gave him a tablet like item. It read the Ashikabi's data. Takeshi read through it, and saw someone, Higa Izumi, Ashikabi of the East. Takeshi looked at the data, and read what he did, to a person named Uzume, Sekirei no. 10 and her Ashikabi Chiho. He took the item and grabbed a phone from Minaka's pocket.

"What are you doing?" Minaka asked. Takeshi pressed the enter button and it was answered.

"What do you need Minaka?" It was a female's voice. Takami was in her office and working.

"You want to come up here and help him." That wasn't Minaka. Takami was shocked.

"Who are you?"

"A person that was created by this person." He looked at Minaka. "He wanted to play God, but he failed." He hung up to go through his contacts again. He saw someones name, Karasuba. He pressed the enter button, to have it ringing. It picked up.

"What do you need Minaka? I'm in training."

"Minaka is on ground in blood." Takeshi said. "I wanna kill you for what you did to me, to my brother."

"Who is this?" Karasuba asked. She was being challenged, the Black Sekirei was being called out. Whoever did this, has a lot of guts.

"2 weeks from now, meet me in the town square at midnight on Wednesday." Karasuba only smiled with bloodlust in her eyes. "And I'm the person who's gonna kill you, limb from limb." He hung up the cell.

"I admire your bravery." Minaka said.

"This isn't bravery, it's vengence." He walked away from Minaka. Takami hurried up to see Minaka on the ground, and the black coated Takeshi near the edge.

"Wait!" Takami said. He didn't, Takeshi jumped off the edge and dissapeared, into the night. "Minaka! Are you alright?"

He coughed up a bit more blood again. "Things have gotten interesting." He said giving a smirk. "He only wanted answers, and he got them. I won't do anything to him." Takami looked at him in surprised. He would just let him go? She looked out into the sky, thinking if Minato and Yukari were alright.

Takeshi was far away from the tower near Maison Izumo. He opened the door quietly, and began to walk inside. It was night time already. "I'm home..." He said giving a chuckle. His coat was covered in the blood of Minaka. It wasn't big, but it was visible. As he tried to walk to head up stairs, he fainted on the spot, not getting up. He looked at his hand, and thought. "I almost killed him... but I spared him." His eye shutted. He began to hear foot steps coming down the stairs. He opened his eyes a bit to see Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi and everyone else. They saw in shock that he had blood on him. Minato ran up to his body and took the hood down to reveal his face. "Mina...to..?"

"Takeshi, hang in there!" He said. He gave him to Musubi who carried him to their room. Minato wondered why he was in blood. "You think he's gonna be alright?" Minato asked Tsukiumi.

"Yes, I think he'll be fine." She gave a nod. "Takeshi only just fainted, nothing more." They walked up to the room. Minato sat on the other side Musubi was. Tsukiumi took a seat near Musubi. Kazehana, Kagari, Kusano and Matsu came in too, to check up on him. His eyes began to open.

"Guys?" He said quietly. "I'm in the room?"

"I carried you." Musubi said.

"We came to see how to were doing." Matsu was sitting near Minato. They were all in their.

"Takeshi, why were you covered in blood?" Minato asked. Takeshi sat up to tell them.

"It was Minaka's blood." He said. Everyone was in quiet a shock. "Was I the first one to do it? Make him bleed?" Everyone nodded. They looked at him, how could he have done this? He was powerful. "I didn't kill him though, I spared his life, but if he decides to do something evil again, I'll kill him for sure." His fist tightend.

"What you should be doing now is getting some rest." Miya came in with a cup. She took a set in front of him. "We found something in your coat." She pulled out the tablet of Ashikabi info, and the gun. "Takeshi, tell me, you challenged her didn't you?" Takeshi looked at her and turned away from her sight.

"I had too." He said. "Remember Miya, Takehito saw what they did, and knew what happen." Miya saw his heart, the darkness was getting more wide, the light was hanging in there. "In two weeks, on Wednesday, is where we fight. I'll will kill her Miya."

"If that's the case." She stood up. "Musubi, I want you to train with Takeshi, tomorrow."

"Okay!" She said getting excited. "By the way, who are you fighting?" She asked Takeshi.

"Karasuba." Musubi looked at him in surprise. If he killed her, then what about that promise they made? It was night time, Minato and Takeshi were sleeping that night. Takeshi dreamed of something though. He saw a girl, wearing the discipline squad uniform, but she has a bird on her finger. **"Who are you?"**

CHAPTER END.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More Darkness, the light is fading...

**"Who are you?" Takeshi asked the figure in the light. "I'm Takeshi."  
**

**"My name is Yume." She said showing her face. She looked my Musubi in every feature. The light dissapeared, the two were standing in a place of black. "Takeshi, who do you think that is?" Yume pointed down, to let Takeshi see. They we're standing in air, and what Takeshi saw was strange. He saw a him with his eyes closed, holding a heart with light shining on it. His swords were behind him, and peoples faces were shown like pictures below him. The whole design was like that of stained glass like art. The faces were that of Maison Izumo with other people, but someone else was there. Above him was another person, but in a black coat with his hair long, it was black color with him looking at the skyscraper of MBI. "Do you see it?" Yume asked him.**

**"Yes I do." He said still looking at it. "But what does this mean? I'm not understanding Yume." Takeshi walked up to her a bit as Yume walked to him aswell. "I'm not a Sekirei."**

**"I know you are not." She grabbed his hand to hold it. "Love, is what I want you to have, Takeshi." She took him into a light, blinding his vision. It was gained again to see himself wearing strange clothing. Not the others, new ones. He wore a black long sleeve shirt, an unzipped short sleeve white hoodie with the kanji symbol for love on the back. It was writtin in black. His pants were black from the waist to the knees, and white to his ankles. His shoes were black with a white strap on it. He wore a pair of fingerless gloves, black and gray color. His necklaces were still there, hanging on his neck. Takeshi looked at his new clothes in confusion.**

**"Like the new look?" Yume said wearing her usual clothes. Takeshi nodded at her, Yume looked to the sky. He had take a look at everything for a sec, their was nothing there. Yume reached to the sky to have a wagtail land on her finger. "To me, Sekireis weren't born to fight, I think they were born to love." She held to the bird close to her chest. The way on how Minaka planned this is unforgetable. "This game is violent for them all." Takeshi lowered his head to have his bangs covering his eyes. "Takeshi, what do you think?" The new clothed Takeshi was thinking.**

**"I think this... "Game", Yume..." His bangs covered his eyes. A tear was streaming down his cheek, visible for Yume to see. "This game, is an abomination." She looked at him with a serious look in her eyes. "I've seen what it is Yume, I saw that person, lose someone her loved so much... these hands made Minaka bleed..." He clenched his fist tight. "But you know what Yume, you're right." They made eye contact with each other. "I think I believe, no... I KNOW that Sekirei's weren't made for this game." He thought back to how he was brought into this. "Minaka, he wanted to play God, and look where it got him. He didn't make a new breed of Sekirei, he made me..." Takeshi looked at his hands. "He made a person that uses darkness for power, but I feel light... I feel..." His heart began to shine on his chest. "I feel warm... loved. Hebi, I can feel him still." He smiled to the sky. "I'll do it, I'll bring back light to those who fell! Hebi, would want me to go on, bring happiness." Yume smiled at him. **

**"He would..." Yume lifted up her arm with her finger pointing at Takeshi. He felt a bit unbalanced. "Help them Takeshi, help the birds..." Takeshi fell, but didn't hit the ground. He saw how Yume was standing on water, he saw through the liquid to see her smile at him. Takeshi still fell, like a falling star, hitting another ocean. Everything was dark, until a light was shown to his face.**

"Takeshi!" Minato kept shaking him. "Takeshi wake up!" The man in bed opened his eyes slowly to see Minato, Matsu, Miya and Homura. "Thank goodness you're alright."

"Minato? What happen?" He placed his hand on his fore head. He caught something on his hand, a glove? He ran to a mirror to see his appearance. The clothes Yume gave him, she gave them to him. "Yume... Did you do this?" He whispered. Takeshi ignored it and started the day.

**MBI Secret Lab.**

"Is everything going to plan?" Minaka asked a worker. He nodded showing him the report. "Wonderful. Hakumei, you will be with us very soon." He placed his hand on a metal capsule with a small window on it. He peaked through to see a man sleeping with a large cut wound on his torso. "Hakumei is the new breed. Icarus was like that in the story, he fell... with our expectations from him, but HE will be our trophy." Minaka walked away from the capsule, to see the charts.

"Professor, we have a small situation." A worker said from the computer. Minaka walked over to see the problem. "You see professor, it turns out Hakumei is responding to something." The computer showed a wave chart, it showed blood, body and many others things. "He seems to be reacting to Icarus." The computer showed a connection like chart with Icarus on the left and Hakumei on the right. It showed a brain wave between them.

"...Take...shi..." He heard someone in his mind. Takeshi looked around to see who was there, no one. He was practicing with Miya and everyone else out of the house. Miya looked at him for a bit.

"Takeshi? You alright?" Miya asked him who only gave a simple nod. They went back to training with Takeshi's swords in his hands. They battle trained for a bit, but Miya said that Musubi would train with Takeshi. Musubi was told that she had to go shopping for a sec. With his blades clanging again, something happened. "Where...are you...?" He ignored it and continued the battle. His clothes were different, they felt like it gave him power. Takeshi jumped in the air to launch his blade at Miya who dodged it in time. She blocked his attack of an air dive. He jumped back and bowed to her, ending the fight. "You should rest for a while." She said giving back his blade.

"Yeah, I'll go take a walk around town." He jumped from the ground to the street on the other side of the wall. He had an objective tonight, to take out some people. He took out the tablet objest to see the names of Ashikabis. "Higa Izumi." He looked at the picture again. "I have a mission." He walked into downtown to see if something would happen. Nothing new, same old stuff. He walked for 10 minutes to find a familiar face. Akitsu had her usual look, uninterested and no emotion. "Fancy meeting you here today." Takeshi said walking over to Akitsu. She looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Hello there Takeshi, how have you been?" Akitsu said warmingly. Takeshi smiled at her. She however noticed Takeshi's new clothes he wore, they were strange to her. Sure Sekirei's get their own style but his were strange. "Where did you get those clothes?" She asked.

"I got them from..." He started to head back into his dream. His eyes widen, but snapped back into reality. "I got them from, the clothing department. Yeah that's right!" He said with his hand rubbing behind his head. Akitsu knew he was lying, but she ignored it.

"Akitsu!" A voice came from behind them. They turned around to see a girl with long blond hair, a black dress with a yellow line going down and wearing black stockings. "Have you found anything?" Akitsu shaked her head, and Takeshi was standing with a hand in a wave of hello. "Who are you?" She asked rudely.

"Takeshi, I'm friends with Akitsu." He said looking at Akitsu. She smiled, which surprised her. "Anyway, I'm feeling hungry." He turned away. "See ya later, Akitsu." The girl in the dress felt something in him. What was it? She felt a sekirei core in him, her eyes widen in surprised. Takeshi kept walking until, something stopped him. It's like he was frozen. He took a uick glance to see something on his clothes. "Strings?"

"That's right." The girl in the dresses voice came behind him. "Sekirei No. 39, Mitsuki." She had a smirk. "You're coming with us! I thought there wasn't any other sekirei's, but it looks like they gave out a secret gift." Akitsu pushed Mitsuki away which made her confused. "What're you doing?"

"Don't fight him. Trust me you're no matc-"

"Akitsu." Takeshi had her look at him. "She wants a fight, then I accept the challenge. I am Takeshi..." He made his swords appear in light that had Mitsuki surprised at this ability. "I am not a sekirei... I'm a freak!" He charged in at her in speed. Mitsuki stopped him with her strings that made unaware. He was cut on his cheek by one, he had to be careful. He saw something in his eyes, something glowing. It looked like a spider web, of strings. "I see it!" I began cutting them in one sweep, making Mitsuki go to shock. He landed near her with his swords up near her fore head. "I win..."

"Don't kill me! Please!" Mitsuki begged forgiveness. Takeshi reached out his hand to her, that made her cover up her eyes. She felt something on her head, a hand? She looked up to see Takeshi with his hand on her head the white sword dissapeared.

"Why would I kill you? You got a life to see." He said turning around and walking away. "I don't like killing. It's stupid, and so is this game." He gave a hand wave of good bye.

**Mikogami's Manor**

Akitsu walked back to the manor to sit on the couch to think. Her real ashikabi, where could he be? "My Ashikabi, please help me fly..." She said looking out the window to see a bird fly by. Mutsu saw her and thought about something, he went to visit Mikogami. Mikogami was playing a video game, Mutsu sat next to him to get his attention.

"Mutsu? What is it?" Mikogami asked.

"Mikogami, it's about Akitsu." He said. Mikogami listened clear. "What's wrong with Akitsu?"

"I think she's reacting." The words to he heard made him drop the controller. He was hoping it was him. "She's reacting to someone in the town, not you, Mikogami."

"WHAT?" He complained a lot. He cared for her much and took her in, but it wasn't fate. "Who could she be reacting too?" He thought about it.

"She knows this one person, his name's Takeshi." Mutsu told everything about him. How he was, who he was, and how he fought them. The south ashikabi was shocked to hear that Mutsu was defeated easily. He found Takeshi intreating, and wanted to meet him, not wing him. "I think I know where to find him." Mutsu took off to find Takeshi. Akitsu was asleep, dreaming of her true ashikabi.

**Maison Izumo**

Everyone was relaxing, but two people. Musubi and Takeshi were training for about 10 minutes now. They continued until the food was ready for lunch, and as it was ready now, they stopped. Musubi and Takeshi bowed to each other before heading in, to see the food. Everyone ate, nothing was new. Takeshi was done and went to the room to relax for a while. He layed on the floor, eyes shutting close with a nap.

**It was dark, nothing was seen. Takeshi saw bodies on the floor, left and right. "W-what's happeing... I can't move!" He blinked once, as it he viewed again, he saw the back of Minato. "Minato! Wha'ts going on?" No answer was heard. Minato fell to the floor and blood was coming out from his body. **_**"MINATO!"**_** He couldn't speak, he froze. He blinked again to have Minato standing in front of him, no expression though. Takeshi's black sword appeared in his right hand. **_**"What's happening? I can't... move!" **_**He began to walk to the no emotion Minato. As he did, he began swinging his sword in motion, about to cut him. **_**"Minato! Get out of the way! Please!" **_** He didn't. He was soon near him, and about to strike. **_**"NO!"**_** The arm came down, killing Minato in a swing with blood bursting out of his chest. **_**"NOOOOOOOOOO! MINATO!"**_

**"MINATO!" A voice came by. The figure was, Takeshi in his cltohes that Yume gave him. "YOU BASTARD!" Takeshi that killed Minato was in the black coat. The one in white brought out his white sword and started attacking. "YOU KILLED THEM! MINATO! MUSUBI! MIYA! MATSU! KUSANO! TSUKIUMI! KAZEHANA! KAGARI! AKITSU! EVERYONE!" The Takeshi in white made the black sword appear in his left hand, but the Takeshi in the black hood had a different weapon. The blade was black as an abyss, covered in blood, the handle was hellish blood red as of the hilt. A demon was seen coming out of the sword. "I'LL KILL YOU!" They engaged in combat, they fought with great power, creating creators into the ground. Buildings were destoryed by the sweeps of the swords. Takeshi got close enough to reavealed who killed them, he got the hood down to see who it was. "No... It can't be... you..."**

**"Takeshi... I can't control... myself..." That wasn't Takeshi anymore, it was someone else. The person grabbed the sword to point it at himself. "Takeshi... I'm...sorry..." He stabbed his body, through his heart. He bled on the spot, with many regrets.**

**"HEBI!" Takeshi screamed out to grab him, but he fell into darkness... leaving nothing, but ashes and his necklace...**

"HEBI!" Takeshi shot up from his nap to find everyone scared. He looked at his necklace and jumped out of the window, grabbing his black coat. He ran away, into the night with leaving Maison Izumo residents tremble. "I'm a monster..." He said running. "I am... nothing..." He went to his old place to open it and close the door by slamming it.

"I've been waiting for you, and it haven't been two weeks yet." Takeshi looked up to see a woman with long gray hair wearing the Squads uniform.

"It's you..."

CHAPTER END


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Mission of elimination.

"It's you..." Takeshi saw the woman he wanted to meet. "Karasuba!" He charged in with his black sword in his hand, only being blocked by hers. She was pushed back by his strength and was able to give a punch to the gut.

"Amazing..." She gave a smirk. "No one was able to put a hit on me except No. 1. Let's see what you got..." She held her sword tightly and was place in a battle stance. Takeshi did the same with his other sword. With speed of great, they made spark fly in every direction, a battle was heating up. Both fighters were giving all they got, with no rest. They pushed each other off and looked into their eyes. Karasuba gave a smirk. "You're good. Who knew that the kid from along time ago turned into a class A swordsmen." She let out a giggle.

"Shut up!" Takeshi yelled still holding onto his swords. Karasuba sheathed her sword walk towards the door. "We're not done yet!"

"Listen Takeshi." Karasuba sounded serious. "If you want to kill me, you gotta be good, but you should kill Minaka. He's the one who started the game."

"He's on my list. But I have to kill someone else, Higa of the East." He grabbed his gun and pointed at Karasuba. "I don't give a damn about the game, I follow my own path! That's how I roll!" He kept his finger on the trigger. "No one is gonna stop me!"

"I won't stop you. Tell me, why are you about to kill him?" Karasuba asked him. "He didn't do anything to you."

"True, but he's done alot to a sekirei. He held her ashikabi hostage, and she had to do everything he told her to do." He thought of the pain of the sekireis heart. "I'll kill him, and I don't care what the cost!" His eyes were filled with determination, one only Karasuba has seen before.

"Well, if you're gonna kill the east..." She threw an item at Takeshi who cought it with one hand. "Take it. You'll need it, trust me." She walked out the door, leaving Takeshi with the item. He took a look at it. The item was strange, the shape of an orb, blue crystal.

"What the hell is this even gonna do?" The item began to shine, blinding his vision. It was sucked in his gun, making a new weapon for him. It was the shape of a Desert Eagle .50AE, Takeshi was amazed. "So that's what it does. I still don't trust you." He grabbed his black coat and head out the door, to start his mission. The air was cold, the moon was shining, it was the perfect time. Takeshi jumped to the roof, finding his destination.

"I know what you're doing!" A familiar voice came by him. "Takeshi, he didn't do anything to you."

"But he did do stuff to your friend." He made a point. "I'm going to kill the east, and let him suffer in darkness." He walked away. Homura tried to stop him, but she couldn't. She might have known him for a short time, but he knew that this was his mission, for sekireis. Homura let him go, she couldn't stop him. Takeshi jumped from the roofs, to the building where the East lived. He felt that he was near, he was close to the building. After much time, he found the building, ready for anything.

"So your mind is made up." A voice of a man came from behind him. It sounded unfamiliar to him, he turned around to see someone else in a black coat. "How are you doing?"

"I'm in a killing mood." He said coldly. "Don't get in my way!"

"I wasn't. I just needed to talk to you." The figure walked to Takeshis side. "Listen kid, if you do this, you'll be on a wanted list."

"I know that." He started walking to the building.

"True, Higa is a slimeball son of a bitch, but Yume wouldn't want you to do this." Takeshi stopped walking, and turned to face him. He was gone. Takeshi kept walking to the building, he jump to the building inside it. The window shattered, with Takeshi entering a room with no one in it. Chairs and computers were on. He walk to a near turned on computer to find it on with a map of the building. He checked every floor to find the big bosses room and he did. Takeshi walked to the stairs to find it good and walkable. He kept walking for 2 minutes to find the room of the east. The door to the boss was right there, he grabbed his gun to prepare.

"Right behind that door is a fight." That voice again. Takeshi turned around to see the other black coated person. He leaned on the wall with his arms cross. "You ready to fight him?"

"Who are you?"

"Your guidance." He began walking away from Takeshi. "Adios, kid." He dissapeared into darkness. Takashi felt something about him, but he didn't know what. He focused on his mission. He held onto his gun, and kicked the door open. He looked around to see no one. He placed back in the holster, but kept his guard up. The room was quiet, but he would listen to his instincts.

"Damn it! What do I do now?" He asked himself. He began to think for a moment, but the computer in the room turned on. Very eerie it was to him. Takeshi checked it out to see someone talking to him. " "I know where you are"? " Takeshi began typing on the computer. "Where is Higa?" He hit the enter key.

_**Higa is safe, but you will die...**_ The computer turned off, giving Takeshi a heads up. The sound of something approached him behind. A saw blade appeared behind him, but Takeshi shot it in time to block it. "My my! It's the person who spared my life." That voice was familiar. He saw the same girl again.

"You again?"

"Higa, I will protect my master!" She began summoning saw blades out, but Takeshi kept shooting. She knew that we was about to run out, but something was strange. He kept shooting, but never ran out of bulllets. "What kind of gun is that?"

"Have no clue myself!" Takeshi said running while shooting. "I stole it from some goon, I gave it an orb, and here we are!" He stopped running for a minute. "Let's go!" He ran forward to his opponent and began to shoot again. He was close enough and placed the gun on her forehead, causing her to stop the blades. "Where is he?"

"I-I won't tell you!"

"TELL ME!" He slammed her to the ground. "Your master deserves to die! He didn't have a heart! He dosen't even care for you!" He said. She only denied it. She shook her head and covered her ears. "Think about it... He kept a sick person hostage so that a sekirei can do his dirty work." She remembered. "You still think he deserves to live?" She began to think for a moment. She pointed to a door. "Thank you." Takeshi began walking away, from a crying sekirei. He kicked the door opened, to see moniters. "Higa! Quit being a coward!" He heard a noise from the side. He fired his gun to only see a rat move. He heard foot steps creaking up on him, he turned his head to see a lead pipe about to hit him. He blocked it with the gun and kicked the person. It was Higa of the East.

"Damn you!"

"You're a monster. You used an ashikabi, who was ill to make her sekirei become your slave." He readied his trigger. "I can feel her pain. I wish she was her now, so she could kill you. I'll take vengenace!" He pulled the trigger... The dead body of Higa Izumi layed there on the ground. Takeshi grabbed his body, and went outside the door. He saw the sekirei that cryed. He sensed her body, it was getting colder. She dyed. He picked up her body to, and went outside to see MBI helicoptor coming. He placed the bodies on the ground of the side walk, and ran away before they found him. After a couple of minutes, he found a mirror in an alley. He saw blood on his coat, and the side of his face. "Am I the real monster...?" He asked himself.

"No, what you did was a good thing." He heard the voice of Homura. "Uzume would be saying thank you right now."

"That maybe, but, what I did can't be undone." He turned to face Homura. "Kagari, I'm coming home. I don't how I'm gonna explain this to everyone else though."

"Trust me, they'll understand." She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Let's head back."

"Yeah..." The two friends began to walk to the north, back to the inn.

CHAPTER END


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Will light shine again?

Hakumei was walking down the hall of the building, heading to the lab. "Well done, Hakumei!" Minaka was walking down the hall to see him. "You've done well meeting him!"

"I wished it was longer." He said taking off the hood. He showed only a pair of black pants. His hair was to his back, but it looked messy but healthy. The color of it was a color of dark purple with a black streak going down the middle. "Listen here Minaka, I maybe doing this, but I'll only do it for Takeshi." He enered a capsule, placing an air breathing device on his mouth. The capsule filled up with liquid, Hakumei fell asleep.

"Don't worry Hakumei. I know." He left the room, having a grin on him. "I can't wait for what will happen in the future!" The professor thought of many things in his mind.

**Maison Izumo**

Takeshi and Kagari were heading inside, seeing no one awake. They snuck in to their beds, not making a sound. "Welcome home." Miya's voice was heard. The two looked behind them, seeing her worried. "Takeshi, again?"

"I'm sorry Miya, I'll clean it." He said walking to the room. He opened to see Minato and all the other sekireis there. "No surprise." He said quietly. He snuck passed them, quietly getting to bed. He threw the coat in the hamper, looking at it one last time. He slept through the night, thinking if he did the right thing.

**"Takeshi!" Hebi was sitting on a cardboard box. He was making something in his hands. "Check these out!"**

**"What is it?" He asked. Hebi held up two necklaces. They both had angel wings on them, one white the other black. "Necklaces?"**

**"Yeah. Mom and dad gave these to us." He gave the white one to him. "You see, they were kinda broken, I've been trying to fix them ever since."**

**"That's cool!" He looked at the wing. "So what they do?" He asked him.**

**"Well, they're like things to hang on for memories." He said putting on his necklace. "They also represent things."**

**"Represent?" Takeshi placed his necklace on.**

**"Yeah." He held the wing up. "You see, this one represents darkness, yours represents light."**

**"Light? Is that good?" He asked him. Hebi nodded. Takeshi looked at the wing.**

**"Takeshi, I want you to do me a favor." Takeshi simply nodded. "If I ever need help finding a light, please come and find me." He said smiling, the little brother smiled too, giving a nod. "Oh yeah, you don't have to call me by my real name anymore. You can call me Hebi."**

**"Hebi? Okay! I'll try to ge used to it!"**

**"Good. Let's get some sleep." They closed there eyes, sharing a blanket by the fire. Takeshi was in peace.**

**"Light..." The older Takeshi stood by them. "That's what I've been missing."**

"Hey breakfest is ready!" Minato shook his room mate up. "C'mon Takeshi. You need to sleep early."

"Do I look like I'm in school?" He said joking. They got up, streching. The friends walked down, seeing everyone there. "Morning."

"Hey there Takeshi." Matsu said to him. "Hey Takashi. Last night, did you...?"

"I did." He said sitting down. "Higa is dead." He said with no regrets, everyone became shocked."He deserved to die Matsu. I saw his heart, darkness, filled with nothing but plans to use sekirei as tools."

"I see." She said continue eating. Kazehana was worried about how a little boy became this. Takeshi finished eating, heading to town, once again. "I looked at somethings in MBIs base."

"What did you find?" Minato asked her.

"It turns out, that Takeshi is on the MBI list." Matsu looked down. "But, I know he can take care of himself."

"You sure?" Tsukiumi asked her. "The man is not a boy, he's a beast."

"You're wrong Tsukiumi." The voice of Miya came from the corner. "He's trapped in darkness right now. There's still light, he just has to find it again." Miya thought of the future. Was he really planning on killing the ashikabis who used them as tools? Takeshi was walking on the sidewalk, away from others. He wanted think about things, how he could change everything. He went to a park to sit down to cool his head.

"Hello." A voice of a person, male, about a teenager. Takeshi looked up to see the man. "I'm Mikogami. You must be Icarus or Takeshi if you call yourself that." He was a rich kid. Takeshi got up to leave. "Wait! Don't go!"

"You're an Ashikabi." He said to him. "Listen buddy, if you plan on trying to wing me, fat chance you'll fail." He walked away from Mikogami.

"I'm Mikogami! I'm the Ashikabi of the South!"

"If you want a fight, I can for a round." He made the blades appear. He didn't have his coat, but no one was there. He wore the clothes Yume gave him.

"I didn't come to fight, only to talk. I invite you to be a guest at my house."

"Okay, let's see what happens." Takeshi and Mikogami went inside the limo, heading back to Mikogamis mansion. "You hold Akitsu in your house, thanks for taking care of her." Takeshi said.

"Not a problem." The young ashikbai said. "I got intel from Mutsu that, you're trying to find Akitsu's ashikabi. Well here I am." He said, thinking of being praised.

"I'm sorry, but you aren't her ashikabi." Takeshi said. Mikogami gave the experimental sekirei a dirty look. "I found her real ashikabi. You may have given her a home, but she's needs alot more then that."

"What is it I can't give her?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." The kept driving. The car stopped at the mansion, seeing the view made Takeshi go in surprise. "So this is where you live."

"Yes it is." Mikogami and Takeshi began to walk. "I have everything for anyone to be kept happy, money, music, games, everything." The south turned to face him. "I have everything!"

"Not love." Takeshi said quietly. He took out the tablet like item, scrolling down to see Mikogamis profile. "It says you collect sekirei as trophies, but you care about them though." He faced Mikogami. "I hate ashikabis who use sekireis as tools, but you're not like Higa." He turned to walk away from him. "Listen, I'll spare you. Don't make any mistakes." He walked away, back to the north. He kept walking for about 2 hours, thinking if the others were worried.

"There!" He heard a womans voice, he turned around to see a familiar face. It was Yukari with Shiina. "Now tell us! Where is number 108?"

"I don't know anything!" The man backed away from her. "Just leave me alone!"

"You're useless!" She kicked the guy in the crotch, making him paralyzed. Takeshi walked away from the two, thinking he wouldn't be seen by them. "Shiina, look! It's that guy again."

"Hello there!" Shiina waved. Takeshi turned around to see them, he waved. "It's nice to see you again, Mr..."

"Takeshi." He said. "Call me Takeshi."

"Okay." Shiina smiled. "Anyway, how have you been?"

"I've been better. Anyway, I should go." He waved off. Yukari got in his way. "What?"

"Do you know where number 108 is?" Yukari asked him, giving a glare.

"I don't even know about the numbers." He said. Yukari didn't believe him, she looked at him straight. "Look, I need to head home, I'll be seeing ya." He walked away, Yukari didn't let him leave, he had to go with a plan. He jumped high in the air, and pushed the wind, like there was a wall. He got away from them.

"You know something!"

"I don't..." He only sighed and walked away. Takeshi kept walking forever! It felt like a non-stop treadmill. "How big is this city?" He complained. Back at Maison Izumo, everyone was laying around. Musubi and Tsukiumi were training with Miya. Kazehana was drinking watching them go at it. Matsu was in her room, keeping an eye on things. Kagari was at the club, Kusano was taking a nap. Minato was doing some chores all day.

"I wonder where Takashi is?" He thought about it. "I hope he's alright." Takeshi has been out for quite a long time. He killed the East, and probably has a bounty on his head. Kazehana turned on the TV to see the news on.

"Good evening Shinto Teito." The news reporter started talking. "Today, we found out that Izumi Higa was killed last night. MBI has taken in the body, with many question for people." The camera showed a video of someone recording last night with MBI taking the corpes of Higa. "We don't know on how things got like this, but we will try to bring you more info. I'm Yuki Shirahama, bringing you news." The TV went to commercial.

"Aaannnd, we're clear!" The rings of bells came from the camera man. Yuki was tired today. She wouldn't forget that night, the night she was saved by the hooded person. "Yuki, you did a good job today." Her boss shaked her hand. "I'll be waiting for another shocking news report."

"Thank you, Mr. Yamada." She said bowing. "I'll look out for many as I can."

"Okay." He placed his arm on her shoulder, they began to walk. "Yuki, listen." He sighed. "You're a good kid and I like that, but you havent gotten a good night sleep in two days." They were at the door, Mr. Yamada opened the door for her. "Please, get some rest."

"Okay, I will." She gave a bow to him. "I'll see you some other time." She walked home today, trying to rest like she should. Her hair was short to her shoulders, it was the color of dark brown and her eyes were green. The day was young, so she decided to go out for coffee. She couldn't fall asleep on the sidewalk. After she was done, she continued walking. "What beautiful day..." She said looking at the sky. She didn't pay attention, as she bumbed into someone. Yuki fell on her butt, feeling the pain.

"Uh sorry." A voice came from. She saw a man with long hair, wearing strange clothing that was white and black. It was Takeshi, she saw the handsome person. "You okay? I wasn't paying attention." He gave out his hand. Something about his voice was familiar.

"Thanks." Takeshi saw the women and regonized her. It was woman he saved that night from those goons. At night he didn't get to see her face good, but when he saw her up close and personal, she was actually pretty cute. "I'm Yuki Shirahama. I work for the news."

"Really? Wow you must've worked hard to achieve."

"Yeah I did." She said storking her hair a bit. "Oh, I didn't get to ask. What's your name?"

"Takeshi." He gave out his hand, as Yuki shook it. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki." They got to know each other for the day. The two went to her apartment, Takeshi remembered about it. "This is your apartment?"

"Yeah. C'mon in." She opened the door to the lobby. "Hey Max." She said to the man at the desk. The man had his feet on the table.

"Hey Yuki." He gave a wave. "Who's the dude?"

"That's Takeshi, I met him today." They went upstairs, seeing her door. They went in to see Yuki's apartment, it was neatly kept. "Like the place?" She asked the man who was looking at the place.

"Yeah. It's nice home." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"Thanks." Yuki placed her jacket on the hanger, showing only a blouse. "So Takeshi, what do you do?"

"I'm a traveler." He said to her. The two began to talk about everything, seeing on how they had the same interest. It was now night time, seeing the dark rise, Takeshi paniced abit. "Oh crap!"

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked him.

"I have to get back home!" He placed on his shoes, about to head out the door. "Thanks for me over Yuki. I'll see ya later." He headed out the door, leaving Yuki. She smiled at the person who left. She had never found anyone as more interesting as him.

"Takeshi." Just hearing his name, she felt something in her heart. It skipped a beat, what was she feeling? She ignored and got dressed in her PJ's sleeping that night.

"Hey you!" A thug was heard outside, Yuki saw out the window to see some bandits, but another person. She saw real close that it was Takeshi! She paniced alot. "You bastard! You think you can just bumped into me and get away scot free? Like hell!"

"I said it was an accident." Takeshi turned around, he began to walk away. The thug pulled out a knife, charging in at Takeshi. Yuki was scared, but something happen. She saw in a quick flash that the blade the thug used was on the ground. She looked at Takeshi, who held something familiar. "I told you it was an accident! Now, get lost!" He said to the thug that was on the floor. He fled to the other, who escaped with 's eyes were widen, seeing the sword. It was him, the person who saved her that one night...

CHAPTER END


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A lovely illuminating women!

Takeshi was walking in the night, after dealing with those bastards. He just left Yuki's house, thinking she didn't see anything. He acted fast and ran away, hoping no one would see him. Yuki, was hiding from the window, thinking about Takeshi and the sword. "There's no mistake... I'm positive it's him!" Yuki thought about the sword Takeshi had in his hand. It was the same she saw that night. "The guy in the black coat is Takeshi!" She layed on her bed, thinking about him. "Oh man, what do I do?"

"I have to get back!" Takeshi arrived at the inn, seeing Miya sweeping a bit. "Hey Miya!" He called out to her, getting her attention. "I'm sorry I'm late!" The man breathed heavy, he ran all the way there. "Anyway, what's for dinner?"

"Well, we already had dinner I'm sorry."

"No it's alright. I guess I should head to bed." He walked away to the inside. Takeshi walked in to see Minato getting fought over by Musubi and Tsukiumi. "Uh am I interrupting?" He asked with everyone staring at him.

"Uh sorry Takeshi." Minato apologized. "They just can't stop." They kept fighting.

"I'm his real wife! This none of thou buisness!" She said to Musubi.

"I'm his real wife too!" They just kept arguing, with no one winning.

"Um can't we just go to bed?" Takeshi turned in, trying to ignore the arguing. They only kept arguing, with Takeshi putting tissue in his ears. They finally fell asleep with peace finally in his ears. The next morning, Minato went downstairs to find everyone eating. He wasn't able to sleep for a couple of nights, thinking it wouldn't end. "Morning Minato."

"Morning." He said taking a seat next to Musubi. "Well, I don't know what to do today."

"You can come with me and meet a new friend of mine." He gave the suggestion. Didn't sound like a bad thing to do. After breakfest, they went for a walk to Takeshi's friends house. They kept walking for about a couple of minutes. "You okay, Minato?"

"Yeah, I'm wondering where your friend lives." He asked as they arrived at a shop. Takeshi went in to buy something real quick. Minato looked at him with a confused look. "What's that?" He asked pointing at the bag.

"A present." He said as they kept walking. They finally arrived at Yuki's apartment, going inside to see Max. "Hey there."

"Hey new kid! What's up?" He said waving. "Yuki is still in her room, give her a chat."

"Thanks." Minato and Takeshi climbed up the stairs, finding Yuki's door. Takeshi gave a three knocks on the door.

"Coming!" The door opened, viewing Yuki wearing glasses and with her hair in a ponytail. "T-Takeshi! What're you doing here?" She blushed a bit, Takeshi only assumed that she was emberessed about something. "It's a bit early for a visit, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say hi. And I want you to meet my friend Minato." He showed him the black haired college drop out.

"Hello." He gave out his hand, as Yuki took it and shook. "It's nice to meet you."

"Thanks. Yuki Shirahama, at your service!" That name sound familiar. Minato hit the spot when he heard about it.

"Aren't you on the news?"

"Yes I am." She said smiling. "Thanks for watching it too."

"Anyway, I wanted to give you something." He pulled out of the bag a panda statue. "I wanted to give you something and I bought this."

"Oh why thank you." She said taking the statue. "Well I have to get ready for work. I'll see you later."

"Okay, see ya." Both guys left, as Yuki shut the door. Yuki looked at the gift as she was blushing. Her heart started pounding a bit, thinking of Takeshi made her crazy.

"Oh man!" She fell to the floor blushing. She got back up and placed the statue on her table. _"He's such a nice guy! He maybe the guy from last night but he's so handsome!"_ She felt her heart skip a beat. "What am I feeling?" She questioned her heart, thinking what it was. Before she could get ready, another knock on the door was heard. Yuki opened the door to see no one. She felt something behind her, before she could turn around she was knocked out. Both Minato and Takeshi were walking back home.

"You have a very nice friend." Minato complemented her. "Takeshi, what's more amazing it that she's on TV."

"Yeah I'm friends with a celebrity." He shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, let's go back to the inn. Everyone is probably worrying about us."

"Good call." They walked for a good few minutes to arrive at a park. "What a lovely place." Minato said looking at a happy family. They stood there, thinking on some things. Before they could leave, something stabbed the ground from the sky. It was an arrow, with a note tied to it. Takeshi grabbed the note to read it.

_If you want to save your friend, then come to the park with the big tree in the middle. Don't waste a single minute._

_Hakumei_

"Minato! Go back to the in and tell them to meet me at a park with a big tree!" Takeshi ran off to find the park, with Minato confused. Minato took the quickest way possible, by train. He got there in about two minutes, with heavy breathing.

"Everyone! Takeshi needs help!" He said with everyone standing up in shock.

"Minato! What happen?" Matsu asked, hoping to get a quick answer.

"Me and Takeshi exited his friends apartment and we got a note. He said something about finding a park with a big tree." A park with a big tree. Matsu knew it!

"Chiharu park! That's the place!"

"Let's get going!" Kagari said grabbing his mask. Kazehana, Musubi, Tsukiumi and Kagari left with Minato. Matsu gave them the directions with a map on his phone. Every hurried as much as possible. Meanwhile, Takeshi arrived at the park to see the black caoted guy from the other night.

"You again!" He was in anger. The black coated guy pointed at a tree, with Yuki tied up. "You bastard! Let her go!" He said making his white blade appear in his right hand. He charged in with the black hooded guy having a sword of his own. The sword was black with the back blood red, the hilt was black with the guard black. "You wanna fight? Let's go!" They charged in with both swords in hand. Takeshi pushed him back and gave him a kick to the face. The coated figure tried to slash him, but missed. He tried to counter, but he was fast. He ran across from him, giving him a slash to the arm. He did the same move again, with a punch to Takeshi's stomach. _"This guy's good." _He thought in his head. The hooded figure moved again, but Takeshi braced himself. He countered by using his sword to throw the hooded figures to the side. He was defenesless. "Got ya!" He gave a slash to his chest, slashing his coat.

"Takeshi!" Minato's voice was heard. Everyone came to the rescue, backup came in for him. "We came as soon as possible!"

"Thanks, but this guy is mine!" He charged in, with the man dodging. He gave a punch into Takeshi's gut, making him fly into the others. "Bastard!" The figure dissapeared, not leaving a trace, not even his sword. "Yuki!" Takeshi went to his knocked out friend. He cutted the ropes letting her free, but falling. He caught her and shook her a bit to wake her up. "Yuki! Yuki wake up!"

"Takeshi?" She opened her eyes a bit, seeing him with the sword. "I knew it... it was you..." She fainted again. Takeshi was glad she was alright. He brought her home, and left. Yuki woke up in her bed, with Max looking out for her. "Max?"

"Hey there!" He got out of a chair with some hot soup. "That Takeshi guy came and dropped you off." He said giving her the bowl. Yuki looked at it while thinking. "Well you're okay so I'll see you later." Max left the apartment, closing the door behind him. Yuki only thought about what she saw for a moment.

"Takeshi... Thank you." She felt a smile on her face, thinking about him. She ate the soup and placed it in the kitchen. She felt happy that Takeshi was worried about her. Back at the inn, everyone was there, enjoying their time. Takeshi was training with Musubi and Tsukiumi. He felt something near by, something...dark.

**MBI**

Karasuba was in her room, only wearing a pair of black shorts and a white muscle shirt. "Things are getting interesting." She said watching Takeshi and Hakumei's fight on her TV. She gave a chuckle, with her eyes looking at a drawing. "Everything is going according to plan..." The drawing she saw was the ship the Sekirei's used to get to earth. What was she thinking? The black sekirei grabbed her clothes and went outside of her room. She went to the bottom bottom of MBI. She saw it, the King of Terror! She exited out to see on one gaurding it, she went inside the ship, as she gave a dark laugh. "Love? What a bunch of nonsense..." She walked to the main control ship, seeing the eggs the sekireis came from. "Yume, I'll show you what we we're born to do!"

CHAPTER END!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A weapon from the heart! Takeshi vs the Squad!

Takeshi layed on his bed, not wanting to move. He still thought about some days, he only had about a week left. He needed to train more, and find out who that Hakumei guy was. "What am I gonna do?" He asked himself. This wasn't a time for moping around though! He got up and went out the room to do some chores. He saw Minato watching Musubi and Tsukiumi train together. They have gotten good since Minato first met them. "Morning." Takeshi said sitting next to him, Minato gave him a cup of tea as he accepted.

"You think you can do it?" He asked giving a concerned look. Minato knew that he only had one week, to face Karasuba. "You have to find out many things you know."

"Yeah." The two started drinking tea, but Takeshi got up to leave. "I have to go. I can't waste anymore time." He placed on his shoes, and opened the door. Minato stood at his friends back, thinking what might happen.

"Takeshi." He got his attention. "If you ever need us, we're always here for you."

"I know." They nodded in agreement, he left the inn. Minato gave a worried look. He was like Uzume, always gone and always comes back late. He wished Uzume was still alive, but when ever he was near her door, he felt her. The prototybe Sekirei was walking through Shinto Teito, seeing nothing bad happening. He saw twins handing out flyers, nothing suspicious there. He found a person with a girl in a ice cream shop, maybe a couple. Nothing bad was happening, normal things were happening. "It's way too quiet!" He looked at his surroundings. He dodged an attack from someone wearing a sharp gaunlet.

"Stay still!" The voice said, it sounded female. Takeshi punched the figures gut, sending the person away from him. He got a good look to see the person. White hair, torn up clothes and a robe from MBI. "I'm Haihane, and you're on the wanted list!"

"I remember you." He remembered the day they met. His anger was able to beat her easy, but this time he was gonna get serious. "I knew MBI would try and track me down!" Takeshi made his swords appear, making the odds even. "If you want a fight I'm ready!" They engaged in eachother, making sparks fly. Haihane was fast, those gloves of hers were strong too. He delivered a punch to her face, with that opening he gave a cut to her clothes. Haihane gave a chuckle, she was getting excited now. They continues fighting as blades kept clinging with sparks going everywhere. Haihane jumped in the air and dived in as Takeshi blocked it. She was stronger then the other night.

"Give up! I've been training because of that one day!" Haihane pushed him back as he hit a wall. Takeshi pushed himself off of it, giving her a cut on the arm. "You arn't have bad."

"Same to you." Takeshi and Haihane tryed to push one another, but remained still. Their blades were stuck to one another.

"I'm glad that I was able to meet a person such as you." She gave a small laugh.

"You're making it sound like a date." They pushed each other, they were far away from the other now. "Sorry I wasn't able to bring flowers for ya."

"Oh don't worry. If you ever do, my kind of flower is a BLOODY ROSE!" She charged in getting Takeshi's face with three small cuts on his cheek. "Let's keep this going."

"Fine with me!" They were about to collide sword, but something fell in between them. "What the hell?!" Out of the dust, a fist was delivered in his cheek. Takeshi slammed into a wall, making a crater.

"Don't hog all the fun!" A figure stood by Haihane. Benisubasa, part of MBI. "I want to enjoy beating him to a pulp! The two squad members charged in at Takeshi. He blocked Haihane's claws, but Benisubasa punched him in the gut. The pink haired sekirei started punching until blood came out of his mouth. Haihane got the chance to finish him off, Takeshi was out matched.

_"Giving up already? C'mon Takeshi! You're stronger then that!"_ Takeshi heard Hebi's voice in his head. He was stonger then this! Takeshi, grabbed Haihane's arm with his legs as he threw her into Benisubasa. He stood up, wobblying abit. _"Remember what I said before? If anyone is in the darkness shine some light on them!"_

"I will!" Takeshi unleashed an aura of light! It shined bright like a sekireis wings, maybe even brighter! Then there they saw it, the wings of not Icarus, but the Wings of Light! Legendary wings that was been passed down to Sekirei, from the very first one. His swords began raising into the sky, binding together to make one! Matsu's computer charts were going off!

"Musubi! Tsukiumi!" Matsu called on them from their phones. Musubi and Tsukiumi witnessed the light, it was amazing! They answered their phones, seeing Matsu on.

"Matsu? What's wrong?" Musubi asked her.

"I getting an energy reading that's going off the charts!" Matsu checked the map of the city, she saw them close to thier posession. "I sended the cordinates to you! Get going!" The two hurried as fast as they could. When they were close to the building, they saw The Disciplinary Squad near the light. In the middle of it, was Takeshi with giant wings! Beisubasa and Haihane were standing there, they couldn't move! The sword came down, seeing it up close. It was a double edged sword, the blade was shining metal silver, the guard was golden with heart on it. The hilt was black, as the bottom of it hanged a silver chain with Black and White wings in the shape of a heart. Tsukiumi did the smartest thing and took a picture of it. She got a good picture of it too.

"I'll bring light back into Shinto Teito! I'll make sure to give light to everybody in this world!" The aura shot out, making that of a wave of power, pushing Benisubasa and Haihane. Musubi and Tsukiumi kept their balance, and looked at the sword he held.

"Haihane! Let's bail!" They both nodded and ran. They headed back to MBI, while Takeshi looked at the new sword he was given. He tryed to walk, but fainted. All the power must have done alot of damage to his body. Tsukiumi and Musubi ran up to him, but something blocked them. A person appeared in a black coat, with a black and red blade.

"You again?" Tsukiumi asked him. No response. "If I remember, thou was in the park!" He only nodded in response. "What buisness do you have with Takeshi?" He cocked his arm and shot some sort of ball of energy at them. He took the time to grab Takeshi. "Wait!"

"Takeshi!" They tried to run after him, but he dissapeared in a flash. Where did he go? "Up there!" The saw him running away with Takeshi on his shoulder. The started to chase after him, but they were two late. He wasn't around, he was gone. Musubi grabbed her phone and called Matsu. "Matsu... Takeshi is gone..."

"What do you mean gone?"

"Someone kidnapped him." Tsukiumi said loud enough for Matsu to hear. Who could it have been? The Squad? Or maybe someone else. "A man in a black coat."

"Black coat? What do you mean?" Matsu asked. She only knew Takeshi in a black coat, who was the other. "Any details?"

"He held a sword with a black and red blade. He didn't talk though." Matsu started searching, but no match. "Matsu."

"Yeah Tsukiumi?"

"I did get an interesting picture." Tsukiumi pulled out her phone, looking at the picture she took.

"Send it to me."

"Right away." Tsukiumi hit a couple of button and sended it. Matsu got it on her computer and looked at it. Her eyes were blood shot, seeing it. "Matsu?"

"YOU GUYS! COME BACK HERE NOW!" She said yelling into the mic. "WE NEED TO GET TAKESHI BACK!" They hurried home to the inn. Matsu couldn't help but run down stairs to see Miya cooking dinner. Miya looked at her in a concern look.

"Matsu? What's wrong?"

"MIYA!" Matsu ran up to her and grabbed her arms. Matsu had never acted like this before. "MIYA! THE WINGS! THE LEGEND CAME TRUE!"

"Matsu... you don't mean!" Miya went to the slide doors to see Kusano doing the laundry. She hoped that she wouldn't hear. She didn't want her involved in any of this. She was only a sweet 8 year old girl. Miya headed back to Matsu who held her hea tight. "Matsu. Are you sure?"

"I AM! TAKESHI'S AWAKENED THEM!" Miya ears were beginning to haunt her. Out of everything she had to hear, it was about 'that'! "What do we do? If anyone gets his hands on him, it's the end of us sekireis for good!"

"Matsu!" Miya slapped her, getting her back in control. "Calm yourself! We need to stay calm!" Matsu rubbed her cheek and smiled.

"Thanks Miya... I needed that." They both hugged each other. They were in fear. "I feared this day..."

"So did I..." She tried to confort her. "We need a plan to get Takeshi back in this house. He needs to stay safe!"

"That's the problem... Someone in a black coat took him..." They had to face the truth. Miya started thinking and needed to get him back.

"Matsu! Start thinking! I need to think as well!" They both nodded in agreement. "Damn it!" The landlady never wanted this to happen._ "Takehito... is this why you never wanted MBI to do such a thing?"_ She began to think. The day when she saw him cry after yelling at Minaka, it could have meant this. _"If only I had my sword..."_ Kazehana over heard them. The legend of the Wings of Light! Something only Sekirei knew as a story of tale, but now it has come true.

"Minaka..." Kazehana went to her room, as she sat down she thought about her and Minato. What would happen if he got their hands on Takeshi? "Minaka... you evil bastard!" She threw the bottle sake at the wall crying her eyes out. She needed Minato, but he was at the university right now. Tonight she was gonna sleep in his bed, close to him. Minato came back, closing the door.

"I'm home!" He said seeing Miya coming out of the corner. "Hey Miya."

"Hello Minato." She said with her usual smile. "Would you like dinner?"

"No thanks I'm exhausted to day." He rubbed his head, all the things he did today made his brain hurt. "I'm just gonna head to bed." The young ashikabi entered his room, slipping into his pajama's. He fell asleep for the night, but he heard someone come in. Musubi of Tsukiumi? Maybe Kusano. It wasn't either of them. He saw Kazehana crying. "Kazehana?"

"Minato..." She hugged him under the blankets. "Please... let me sleep right here. I need it." She was crying, he couldn't resist her. Minato gave her a hug back and nodded. "Thank you, Minato." She said still crying. Musubi and Tsukiumi saw this and let her sleep in his room for tonight. They were worried. Kusano watched Kazehana cry in her sleep. She was worried went to bed with Musubi and Tsukiumi for tonight. They all agreed that it was the right thing to do. Miya saw that she was going in with a cry, but she aloud her to sleep in his bed tonight. The Disciplinary Squad knew about the legend. The Legend goes with a chosen Sekirei with wings of light brighter then any other. The Sekirei's power was sealed to prevent destruction onto any other. The power of that Sekirei is no unchained, if anyone got their hands on it, darkness will be brought to everyone, Sekirei's and Humans. Miya went to Matsu to see her working out a plan, she knew that she would pull an all nighter.

"Takeshi... we're coming to save you!" Miya went to her room, about to sleep. They needed a plan to get Takeshi back, if Minaka got his hands on him, then who knows what will happen. Everyone fell asleep, leaving Matsu with the planning. She tried her hardest, not giving in. Some where else in the city, Takeshi was asleep, with Hakumei watching him. He wasn't in MBI, but somewhere else. An abandon building? Meanwhile, Karasuba was in the King of Terror, watching the moment Takeshi let out the wings.

"Beautiful..." She said letting out a laugh. "Now, everything is set! I just need one more thing..." She looked at her planning from chart to chart. What was she planning anyway?

**CHAPTER END**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: I will shine on the darkness!

Takeshi was knocked out, he was sleeping on a matress, he had been unconciouss for many hours. It was only a matter of time before he woke up. It was night time and it was enough for Hakumei to go. He had been hiding out in the old abandon building Takeshi crashed in a few night. Hakumei placed him over his shoulder and walked out. He was near the entrance of MBI's doors, thinking if this was right. He opened the towers front door to see if anyone was there. Hakumei was caring the knocked out Takeshi inside MBI. Many workers saw him and knew what to do. He followed a male worker into the labs on an upper level. "Sorry Takeshi... I have too..." He gave a tear. The day he was back from the dead, he couldn't believe it...

Flash back

**Minaka and the workers saw the capsule open, seeing a young man. "Has the device entered in him?" He asked a female worker with a clip board in hand.**

**"Yes sir." A female worker. "The device has successfully entered in his heart."**

**"Wonderful!" He said lookng at him. The young man got up to open his eyes. "Welcome Hakumei."**

**"Hakumei?" His vision was blurry, but he regained it to see Minaka. "Where am I? Am I dead?"**

**"Don't worry, we were able to bring you back." Minaka snapped his fingers as a computer moniter came down. It turned on to show Hakumei's new body. He was taller, his hair was longer with a strange color. There was the large cut wound he had, it had healed. His eyes were red, a strange color. "What happen to me?" He asked looking at him self.**

**"This is your new form." Minaka said with Hakumei looking at him. "You are way more powerful then Icarus."**

**"Icarus?" Hakumei head started hurting. He remembered hearing about Icarus when he was in the capsule. "Ica... Icarus..." His eyes widen, he knew who it was. He could feel that person. "TAKESHI!" He screamed, and began to charge at Minaka. He grabbed him by the collar and held him up. "WHAT DID YOU DO HIM?" He shook Minaka hard. He pressed a button with a remote in his hand. Hakumei let him go, he felt pain. He couldn't move. "W-what did you do to me?" He asked as he got on the ground with one knee. His heart felt heavy, but something in it felt horrible, something dark.**

**"That? Oh well we just did a something for you to obey." He said turning the power higher. Hakumei screamed in pain. "A sekirei's heart is filled with two things, light and love, so we decieded to taint the heart with darkness." He said with Hakumei still in pain. "The device can give negative emotions, if the power goes to 100 well, you know what will happen." He turned it off letting Hakumei breathe. "Do we have a deal? You bring back Icarus and I'll let you and him free." Hakumei looked at him with an eye of rage and darkness. **

**"Fine..." He said getting up. Hakumei followed the workers to combat training.**

Flash back end.

Hakumei entered the room with scientist and Minaka everywhere. "I have him..." He said walking over to the back of a room with many MBI workers. He placed Takeshi in a capsule, as he place a breathing tube on his mouth and nose. The capsule closed as it filled up with blue liquid. The windows closed to make the room dark as two large monitors turned on as they were on the sides of the capsule. All the monitors turned on as the lighted the dark room. Hakumei placed his hand on the capsule. "I'm sorry, Takeshi..."

"I see you brought him back." Minaka said with Takami at his side. "Now we can get back to work."

"What do you mean?" Hakumei asked him.

"We need Takeshi so he can be spawn of new sekireis." He said walking up to him. "Imagine the possiblities." Minaka looked through the glass window to see Takeshi. The alarm went off, everyone faced a monitor with bars going up over the limit. "What's going on?"

"Professor! He can't control him!" The keybroads were smoking at the monitors blew up. Smoke was everywhere, but was cleared out. The capsule began to crack, Minaka and Hakumei went to the front of the room.

**Vash's theme from Trigun plays here...**

The capsule broke, seeing Takeshi waking up. He took the breathing tube off and slowly got out of it. The young man stood staright with wet clothes and hair, it would dry off fast in a fight. He looked straight at Hakumei and Minaka. "Looks like we got an old mexican stand off..." Hakumei said making a dark aura around his hand as it formed into the black and red kitana. He got in a defensive sword stance as he held his sword above his head and his left arm was forward as it had a downward angle. His feet were apart, with his left leg in front and his right leg in back.

"I agree." Takeshi made his new sword appear, the one he gained. He did more of a offense stance, his hands were both on the grip of the sword, his feet were far apart, with his right leg in front of his left. He had a tight grip on his sword, ready for the fight. "Ready?"

"Let's go..." The two ran into each other, with sword colliding. The fight of light and darkness, it started in that room. Their words collided with one another, the monitors explodes whenever they got close to them. Hakumei grabbed him by the collar and threw him to the ceiling. Takeshi landed his feet on ceiling and pushed himself off to Hakumei. He gave a good punch to his face as the hooded figure began rolling to the back of the room, crashing into the wall. Takeshi ran up to him at full speed delivering a punch but was dodged and went straight into the wall. Hakumei took the time to give him an uppercut and kick him far back. He gained his footing and stood up, facing the long haired swordsmen. "Not bad." He said wiping some blood off his mouth.

"You too." Takeshi wiped off some blood from his cheek. They stood in position, facing each other. "Who are you?"

"Just guy, working for MBI." He launched out a ball of black fire. Takeshi slashed it in half, still not blinking. What a fight. They engaged once again, as Takeshi gave a cut to Hakumei's arm, he gave him a cut on the leg. Hakumei grabbed him and slammed him on the floor. Takeshi went straight through the floor, making Minaka thinking he had died. "I'm sorry..."

"I ain't done yet!" Takeshi jumped from the other floor in give clean shot to Hakumei's jaw under. Takeshi then gave a round house to send him spinning into some broken monitors. Takeshi rushed and tackled him to the wall, as he made his sword near his throat. He took his hood off and saw his face. "Again. Who are you?"

"That's right... you don't know me in this face..." He smiled at him. "I wish I had my other body..."

"What do you mean?"

"Takeshi...I'm..." He was about to say, but he screamed in pain. Takeshi let him down and tried to help him. Hakumei had his hand on his chest, was his heart in pain? "Damn you Minaka!"

"It's not me!" Minaka didn't have the remote. He was trying to find it, but it wasn't there. "It's gone!"

"What do you mean?" He tried to give up. Takeshi helped him up to gain his footing.

"Sorry. Did that hurt?" The voice came from behind. Karasuba was there with the remote. She turned it on and made Hakumei scream even louder. Miya was hearing this. The screams came fom MBI.

"Takeshi!" She ran inside to find everyone else. They were sitting in the room, playing Naho again. The winner would get a date with Minato. "Everyone!" Miya came in to surprise everyone. "Get set! We're paying a visit to MBI!" Matsu, Kazehana and Kagari got the message. The others were confused. "Minato! Musubi! Tsukiumi! We're gonna need you!"

"What about me?" Kusano was wanted to help with anything they can.

"I'm sorry Kuu. You can't come, it's dangerous." She petted her head. Kusano knew what was happening, since Takeshi hasn't been around that much.

"It's big brother Takeshi...Isn't it?" Miya was surprised that she caught on real fast. "I know I'm a kid, but...Takeshi is a part of this family! I wanna help too!" She yelled. Minato didn't want Kuu to get hurt, but when he saw Kusano's determination, he can't say no.

"Alright Kuu. Get ready! We have to go now!" Kusano nodded and went to Matsu's room. She knew Matsu would help her get set. Miya waited outside for everyone, hoping they would show. Everyone came out, with Minato in front. Matsu didn't have a hood on or anything. She didn't care, she just wanted to save the little boy, so did Minato. "Is everyone ready to go?"

"Ready!" They said in unison. Minato held on to Musubi, Kusano held on to Tsukimi, Matsu held on to Miya. They jumped high into the sky and went to MBI. They jumped from roof to roof, as Matsu checked some charts on a small computer she had on her glasses. "The reading are getting high! We have to get there before things get way too crazy!" Everyone agreed. They were close to MBI as Miya saw through the windows, Takeshi confronting Karasuba. She went alot more faster then the others. Karasuba giggled a bit.

"What's so damn funny?!" He raised his voice at her. Karasuba only enjoyed the sight.

"I just love it when people fight." She turned it up all the way to 100. "Especially siblings..." Takeshi looked at her in confusion. Hakumei stopped screaming, making Takeshi worried. Did he die? He felt something though, he looked into Hakumei and saw someone in that body.

"He...bi..." He was pushed aside by a dark aura coming from the body. The windows broke, making the others worry. They entered and saw Hakumei and Takeshi with his back against the wall. "Hebi!" He tryed to get his head back together.

"He can't hear you... He's now trapped in darkness." Karasuba began to laugh. "I'll see you all later." She crushed the remote and walked away from them. The door closed automatically, leaving the others there. Hebi delivered a punch to Takeshi, as he threw him into the other wall.

"Damn it!" He threw himself off the wall and gained his footing. "Hebi! It's me Takeshi!" He said, but Hebi's eyes were completely blank. They were just red. Takeshi had no choice, he had to fight him. "Alright then! I'm just gonna have to beat the sense into you!"

"Takeshi!" Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari, Kusano, Miya, Matsu and Minato came to their side. "We're here for you!" Kagari said. Takeshi just looked at them.

"We're a family! The inn that we live in make us that!" Minato said, protecting him from the dark Hebi.

"Thanks guys but... This is my fight!" He ran to Hebi as they clashed swords together. "Hebi! I'll bring you back!" He punched him square in the face and slammed the flat side of the sword into his gut. Hebi gave a fast cut to Takeshi's cheek, and kicked him in the back. The dark Hebi, punched him into the wall and kept doing it. He began to bleed out of his mouth, as Hebi was about to give the final blow. As soon as he was about to, crystals came from the ground, making Hebi jump away from them. Everyone thinking about this made them turn around to see someone. A girl with light brown shoulder length hair, wearing a kimono with chains on it. Che had the Sekirei symbol on her head. "A-Akitsu!"

"Mind if I join?" She said with ice crystals behind her. "That boy is my friend, my very first friend." She made ice crystals appear from the ground and hit Hebi. Minato rushed to him and helped him off.

"Thanks! What took ya so long, Akitsu?" Takeshi asked as she defended Takeshi.

"I was thinking about my future Ashikabi." She said in about to attack. That voice, Minato heard before. Where though? "I can feel him very near, but I have to protect my friend!" She launched a birage of crystals, but Hebi slashed all. Minato looked at Akitsu, he felt something in her. Hebi ran up to her and was about to kill her. He was too fast.

"Watch out!" Minato got her to the ground and held her tight to protect her. He didn't know why. "Are you okay?" He asked her. Akitsu felt her heart beat fast. "Miss?"

"My ashikabi..." Akitsu looked at him, she was blushing. She had a smile on her face, looking at Minato. "You... My Ashikabi..."

"You're Ashikabi?" Minato looked at her confused. She felt warm, with the power of ice he though she would be cold. Her breast were pressed up against his chest and he blushed.

"I feel hot. It's you... my husband to be..." She was about to kiss him. "Please..." Minato saw the look in her eyes. He nodded.

"I wish for you to be with me... Now..." Minato whispered.

"And forever..." Akitsu finished and two kissed eachother. Akitsu's symbol faded away from her head and onto her back, it glowed a bright blue. Her wings came out, in the form of ice crystal wings. Beautiful wings. Takeshi smiled and gave a smirk. He knew it would be him. They broke apart, with Tsukiumi looking mad, but Kazehana looking happy. "I'm Akitsu, Sekirei no.7." She whispered in his ear. "I'm happy to be married to you. My ashikabi, husband and lover." Minato blushed, but Tsukiumi broke them apart.

"What thou art doing?! I'm his real wife!" She said barking at Akitsu. "No one can love him as much as me!"

"I'm his wife too!" Musubi said hugging Minato. "I love Minato as much as you!

"Same here!" Kazehana came for the hug so did Matsu. "Minato is my husband too! Let's try to work hard to bring him love!"

"That's a plan!" Matsu said as Tsukiumi watched them. Kusano did the same, hugging Minato's leg.

"I love big brother as much as all of you!" She said saying honestly from her heart. Tsukiumi continued to argue with them, as Akitsu and Homura looking at eachother.

"I guess we'll be friends from now on." Kagari said handing out her hand to Akitsu. "friends?"

"Friends." Akitsu said shaking the hand. "But since your a girl your also a wife. Don't you want to join?" Akitsu asked, but Kagari looked and thought about it. "You don't want to?"

"No thanks I'm good." They just completly ignored Hebi. He fired a large ball of fire at them. They dodged it and focused again on the fight. "Right now we need to fight!"

"Agreed!" They got in battle possesion. Takeshi stood in front of them, he may be weak, but he'll fight on!

"Hebi..." He looked at him, as Hebi looked Takeshi. "I promise..." He griped his sword with his two hands and got in his stance. "I will shine the light on the darkness!" The two brothers charged in at each other. Takeshi will fight, no matter what!

CHAPTER END


	13. Chapter 13

_**(Play some music from the sekirei ost. Find the music that looks right for the moments)**_

Chapter 13: The Reunion of brothers!

The fight continued with the darkness possesing Hebi. Takeshi and Maison Izumo kept fighting, but had a tough time. Takeshi went up to him at full speed and cutted the torso part of his clothes. Hebi thrusted his blade at him and gave him a cut on the side of his ribs. He bled a bit but it wasn't bad. Akitsu jumped at him with a katana made of ice. He shattered it with one swing of his sword and kicked her to the side. Musubi came in striking him full front but Hebi grabbed her wrist and threw her to Akitsu. Tsukiumi came in with a powerful water dragon. The dragon ate him, with Tsukiumi having a smirk. Somthing went wrong though. The water splashed everywhere and Hebi was released, as the blade he held had a dark aura around it. "Damn it!" Kagari threw a large fireball at him but was cut in half. "How are we gonna beat him?!"

"We keep fighting!" Takeshi said throwing himself on Hebi. He started to beat him with right hook to left hook. When he stopped, he threw him to the back of the room as he slammed into it. "NOW!" Kagari launched a fireball with Tsukiumi firing a Water Celebration. Matsu grabbed a gun like weapon and fired it. It sended out a ball of energy of some kind. Kusano sended out some vines and leaves. An explosion came, making smoke covering the room. "DId we do it?" Takeshi asked.

"I think so." Minato said trying to see. The smoke cleared and Hebi was gone. "Where did he go?"

"He couldn't have gone far..." Akitsu said looking around. Miya checker many places as she saw the wall Hebi was. She saw something, a small hole. She poked it and the wall fell to pieces.

"Watch out!" She yelled. The cieling broke under Minato, as Hebi was about to give him a to his head. Takeshi pushed him out of the way as Hebi punched him straight through floor. "Takeshi!"

"He'll survive!" Tsukiumi as she sended Hebi into some computers with a water attack. "Minato!" She ran up and helped him up. Kazehana helped too. "Are thou okay?"

"I'm fine." He said standing straight. They turned to see Hebi getting up from the computer and electronics. He kicked a giant super computer box at them, but they ducked.

"We're not even making a scratch on him!" Kazehana said as she use the wind to throw him into more electronics. "What kind of person is he?"

"We'll just have to kill him if we have too." Miya said grabbing her sword she trained with Musubi or Tsukiumi. "Get ready!" Hebi stood up and looked at them with blank eyes. "Takeshi... forgive me!" Miya charged in with great speed at him. Hebi blocked her sword with his blade. Everyone was shocked to see someing impossible. He pushed her back hard with a dark burst of energy. Miya saw a something dark in the aura. A demon of some sort. Maison Izumo attacked all at once. Minato started planning on what to do. Takeshi however was on a bottom floor. He was in a room with glass tubes with people.

"What am I gonna do...?" He asked himself weakly. "Hebi...He's way too strong..." He let go of his sword as it dissapeared in a flash of light. "Hebi... I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes with a tear coming down.

**"So what? You're gonna give up just like that?!" **A female voice said. Takeshi opened his eyes and looked around. **"Over here!"** The voice said. He followed it to see a naked woman with long hair. Her breast were big, like Musubi's.** "So, you must be Icarus."**

"I'm Takeshi really." He said talking to the person's body. "What's your name?"

**"I'm Uzume, Sekirei no.10. It's nice to meet you."** She said With the tube starting to glow a bit. A spirit form of the girl appeared and she walked to Takeshi. The two shook hands.** "I saw everything. Thank you for taking care of Higa."**

"I did what was responsible." He said bowing. "I did what was nesscary." The began walking around the room. "All these people are..."

**"Yup! Sekireis!"** She said having a bit of a smile. **"You see even after we die we can still have spirits and watch who will win. But right now... we've been watching you."**

"I feel flattered to have so many fans." He said giving a giggle. "Your Ashikabi...Chiho...I heard she was able to walk again."

**"Yeah... I'm happy for her." **She said placing her hands on her left breast. **"It makes me sad that I can't get a second chance..."** She said having some tears.** "When a Sekirei's crest in gone, we can't be winged. We're just spirits."** Takeshi saw this. He saw something in her though, he felt his eyes going into the past. He saw Uzume with Akitsu in old clothing. He was back in the present seeing the spirit of Uzume.** "I wish I could have another chance, but. Chiho probably moved away."**

"Minato..." Takeshi got her attention. "What about Minato? He's a great guy, smart and he has the most purest heart in this world!" He made good points. "I know you can't get another chance, but I'll try to help you!"

**"Thank you..." **She said giving a smile.** "Minato has been a very sweet guy to me. He's super kind and he tried to protect me." **She remembered she blocked an attack from one of Higa's sekireis to save Minato. He cried when she died in his arms. Her heart told her it was the right thing to do. **"I'll do it!"** She said with confidence. **"You help me and I'll help you!"**

"You got it!" They shook hands.

**"I have many things in mind, but I want another chance... to live. I also want to see Chiho again."**

"I'll do it." He said placing a fist on his heart. "My heart will do it! I now relize too..." He walked in the middle of the room. "The heart is the greatest weapon of all."

**"That's right."** The two stood in the middle.

"Light... We just need light!" The Sword of Light appeared in his hands. "Everyone of you deserve light. I don't need a sword, I need my heart. I'll follow it, I'll listen to it."

**"You'll fight with it!"** Uzume reached out her hand. Takeshi shook it and smiled. **"Takeshi... If you do find a way to help me... I would be the happiest girl on earth."**

"I did find a way..." He pointed his sword at Uzume as she stepped back and nodded. Her back was facing it's body, as Takeshi's sword shot out a beam of light and went straight through the heart of Uzume. The spirit vanished, but the body started moving. Takeshi broke the glass and Uzume's body was free. "Welcome back." He grabbed Uzume's body and she lefted herself.

"Thank you..."

"We got work to do!" He gribbed his sword tight with both hands as light shine over the whole room. The hole that was made was shining with everyone looking at it. The gang of Maison Izumo were exhausted. "Hebi!" Takeshi's voice came from the light. The whole room became bright, blinding their vision. It vanished to see Takeshi perfectly okay with his cuts and bruises healed. Behind him were people in clothing, with Kazehana assuming who they were.

"Sekirei..." Matsu said with all of them amazed. They had clothes on with weapons, looking like an army.

_**(Use your imagination of what they look like with some that you see in the series.)**_

They noticed someone though, a familiar person standing net to Takeshi. "Uzume!"

"Hey guys!" She said waving at them. They assumeded it was Takeshi who did it. Uzume ran over to them, as she began helping them out. She Minato carrying them to a place where they can rest for a bit. "Miss me, Minato?"

"I sure did." He said having a tear in his eyes. "Welcome back, Uzume." He said smiling. "I-We missed you."

"I'm glad to be back." They took care of their bruises as they were healing. Kusano helped out a bit since she could give life. She tryed out a new ability that she was trying out secretly. Their wounds began to heal quickly.

"Miss me?" He asked as he walked up to Hebi. "Hebi. It's me Takeshi! Remember?" He asked but Hebi stood there. "Your little brother? Hebi?" Hebi attacked him but Takeshi blocked. "I knew it wouldn't work. I guess I have to remind you..." Two balls of light appeared levatting in front of him. The two became necklaces, the black angel wing and white angel wing. "Do you remember these?" He asked as he let the black wing necklace go near him. Hebi's eyes widen as he started getting a head ache. He screamed in pain, trying to say something. "Got ya!" He shot out a beam of light into Hebi's chest, straight into his heart. Light started to shine around his body, as the dark aura dissapeared, but some was still there. "HEBI!" He ran to him. He picked him up as he gained himself back to normal.

"Takeshi..." He smiled a bit. His cuts were healed to the light. "Thanks bro." He said as he picked himself up. He stood straight as he was only slightly taller then Takeshi. He could've sworn he was taller. "I feel...different..."

"Hebi, look." He grabbed a piece a mirror he had, saving it for him to turn back to normal. Hebi saw his reflection. He had his long brown hair to his back, his eyes were back to the normal color of brown eyes. "You're back..."

"I am." He said hugging his brother as he hugged back. "You need a haircut."

"I know." They chuckled. Takeshi grabbed his sword with his right hand and hit long dark brown hair with his other. He cutted it and let go of his hair. He cutted some of his bangs as it passed only his eyes instead of his nose. His hair was now long to his bottom part of his shoulders now. He let go of the cutted hair as it flew in the wind. "I feel relived."

"So do I." The two brothers heard clapping from the sekireis. "We still got an enemy to defeat." They nodded. Everyone was ready even Maison Izumo. "Takeshi, it's your job to lead these guys to light." Takeshi nodded.

"I'm taking you to Hebi!" Takeshi clenched his fist. "We finish this thing not as sekireis but as brothers." Hebi looked at his brother in his eyes. "Hebi, stand by our side and help us. Please?" Takeshi looked a his brother with Hebi looking at him. The oldest brother gave a punch to him to his shoulder, making him confused.

"You don't have to ask me you know." He said giving a smirk. "We're brothers, we always have to stick togethers. No matter what." The sekireis looked at each other thinking if this game was truly neccesarry. It wasn't. Sekireis weren't for this, they were born to find love in their lives and happiness.

"Let's go!" Takeshi walked up with tthe sekireis following behind him. By his right side were his brother, Minato, Musubi, Tsukiumi, Kusano and Kagari. By his left were Miya, Uzume, Kazehana, Matsu and Akitsu. The walked together, side by side with an army behind them. "My fellow sekireis, listen to me." Everyone stopped when thbey heard Takeshi. "I want you to go and find your destined you. Go now! And find your light!" They nodded at his request. Everyone looked at Takeshi in confusion. "Trust me, we just got them back, I don't want them to die."

"Takeshi, You sure you're know what you're doing?" asked Miya.

"Don't worry." Takeshi said still walking. They made it to the end, the door to finish it all. They Takeshi opened the door, seeing Karasuba there, waiting for them. "Karasuba!" The Black Sekirei turned around with an angered look. She had her sword out, ready to kill.

"Damn you... my plan... ruined..." She said with her eyes turning into blood red color. "You we're supposed to kill him! I'll have to start all over again..." She made a dark aura appear around her.

"I won't kill him, not my own brother!" Hebi said making a dark aura surround his hand. The aura made a sword appear in his hand. The blade was like Takeshi's blade, with something different about it. It was only single edged, with the edge black color and the un edged side blood red. It had the design of a bat like wing, with the guard angel wing white as the hilt was demon wing black. A black chain hanged on the back of the helt with a black angel wing and a white demon wing in a upside down heart.

"If that how it is... then so be it..." The tower started shaking violently. Everyone lost their footing as Minato was about to fall.

"What's happening?!" Minato asked loudly. He was near the edge about to fall.

"Minato!" Kazehana grabbed him. As she did they lost their footing and was about to fall to their doom. They screamed before the were saved by white cloths.

"I got ya!" Uzume's voice got to them, when she hanging be one of Kusano's vines. "Thanks Kuu! Pull us up!" Uzume said.

"Okay!" Kusano made the vine pull them up. They we're safe on the roof. "Big brother!" She hugged Minato by his leg holding on to him. The tower stopped shaking when something started to open from the ground. Buildings started to crumble and fall, when a ship came out of the tower. Everyone looked at it.

"Behold! The King of Terror!" Karasuba jumped back off the bridge but was caught by something. The King of Terror looked more like a dragon. A Sekirei symbol with demon wing was on the head of the ship. "This is what Sekirei's we're born to do! Let's see if your 'love' and 'light' can beat this!" She laughed manically.

(Somewhere else)

"What's happening?!" Yukari looked at the King of Terror as it flew. "What is that?!"

"That's the...!" Shiina held on to Yukari to keep her safe. "The King of Terror! What happened to it?!" They looked at it when someone ran infront of them. It was a girl with a bike.

"Takeshi!" Yuki kept running to the tower, hoping he was alright. She had a feeling he would be there. Takeshi looked at the ship attacked it. He was pushed back by a strange barrier.

"If you want a fight, come and find me!" The ship took off with Karasuba entering it. IT took off into space, going somewhere.

"What is she doing?" Miya wanted to know. "She couldn't be planning too..."

"She's heading back home!" Matsu said. "I figured out what she was planning! She's planning on heading to the sekirei's home world and destroying the very core of the Sekireis!"

"What!? We have to stop her!"

"How?! It's too late! We can't get to her now!" Uzume said talking to Miya.

"We need to think on how to get there!" Musubi said thinking about it. If they had a ship it would be easy. "How are we gonna get up there!" Everyone started thinking when something came out of nowhere. A huge door, with wings on the side. "What's this?" She asked looking at the door.

"Tenshi e no tobria..." Miya said getting everyone's attention.

"Door to the angels?" Tsukiumi translated it, looking at Miya in confusion.

"The gods and goddess, are giving us a chance to save sekireis and humans."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Takeshi went up to it, trying to open it. He tryed everything he can. "It's not budging!" He said pushing and pulling the door.

"Every sekirei needs to be winged..., but now they can't be..."

"Don't be too sure of that!" A voice came from behind them. Many sekireis and Ashikabis came to them."Yo!" Seo came in with Hibiki and Hikari. "We're here to help you guys!"

"Seo!" Minato looked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Well before you guys broke into MBI, all the Sekirei's that your friend Takeshi revived went back to their ashikabi's." He pointed a finger. "Check it out!" Everyone looked behind to face the door. On the side of the door we're sekirei's, flying with their wings. They were actually flying! They held their Ashikabi by their hands. "We just need a couple more sekireis to be winged." He looked at Uzume. "Sadly, that Chiho girl moved away."

"I know, I understand." She said and looked at Minato. "Sahashi! I know we we're friends, but..." She placed her hands on her left breast. "Minato! Please, I wish to become you're sekirei! You're always kind to me, and I feel like we belong together!" Minato looked at Uzume, thinking of her as another Sekirei would make him think he had a harem. "Maybe one day, I'll see Chiho again, but if I do...maybe one day, we'll all be a family. All of us under one roof!" Uzume smiled thinking about it. Kids, parents and one big happy family!

"Yeah... I...would like that." Minato said kissing Uzume. Her wings of light shined behind her as they stood there. He walked up to the others. "You guys ready?" He asked his sekireis. They all nodded. He kissed Musubi first as her wings were a pink color. She was ready to go. Kusano was up next as he thought that no one would mind. They didn't as Kusano grabbed his head and kissed him. Her emerald green wings shined brightly. Tsukiumi was next as they both blushed.

"Get it over with!" She said making him nod. Minato kissed her as her wings glew of like the moon shining on the water. They blushshed as he moved to Matsu. Matsu instead took off her glasses and kissed him fully. Her orange wings glew with the others, as he then moved on to Kagari.

"Just do it..." She said blushing. Minato kissed Kagari on the lips and her fire like wings illuminated. Akitsu was next as she smiled, thinking about kissing her Ashikabi was happy to her. Minato kissed the ice crystal beauty and her ice crystal wings appeared. Everyone was set.

"Minato!" A voice came from behind them. It was Yukari with a guy. "Yo!" She said giving a wink. Shiina saw Kusano, and the both of them we're happy that they we're okay. Kusano ran up to her friend as they hugged.

"Y-Yukari!" He paniced a bit. "I can explain all this!" He said placing his hands of his body.

"No need." She said walking up to Shiina. "Shiina... let's go!"

"Okay!" The both of them kissed with Shiina's wings shining brightly. All the sekirei's kissed their ashikabi's. All the wings were glowing, making everyone ready. The door however still wouldn't open however, they wondered why though.

"Takeshi!" Another voice came by. Everyone made a path for someone to run by. It was Yuki! "Takeshi! I'm here!"

"Yuki!" The two of them ran up to each other. "Yuki! What're doing here?"

"Takeshi, I know I'm human, but you see..." She blushed a bit. "Takeshi... ever since the night you saved me, I wanted to thank you! And I know how!" She pressed her lips against his and they kissed for about 10 seconds. Takeshi's legendary wings of light shined over, releasing a power of light. Hebi then felt something come out of his back, purble wings of a sekirei came out with a purple aura on his back. The two of them are connected to each other, btoh brothers have emerged. "Takeshi... I love you..."

"I love you too..." He said hugging her. Everyone clapped as the door started to make an unlocking sound. They all faced the door, seeing it open. "Get ready, Karasuba... It all ends here!"

TO BE CONTINUED!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Light and Darkness, they share the same sky...

"Takeshi..." Hebi said to his brother as the Door to the Angels opened, showing a portal to Karasuba. "You ready?"

"Yeah. Hebi, let's end this..." The two of them nodded as Takeshi smiled.

"And one more thing, you don't have to call me that." Hebi said as Takeshi remembered his original name.

"Okay. Let's do this Eien." Takeshi said as he high fived his brother.

**(Eien is Eternal or related to it, as Takeshi is warrior. Eien and Takeshi is I think a h**i**dden thing as their names means "Eternal Warrior")**

"Let's go!" Takeshi, Yuki, Eien, Miya and the rest started to walk into the door, going through it. They saw the other door on the other side. "Hey, are you gonna introduce me to you're ashikabi?"

"Sorry. Eien, meet Yuki." He said as he turned and waved at her. "Yuki, this is my brother Eien."

"It's nice to meet you." She said smiling. "Takeshi..." She got his attention as he stopped for a bit. Yuki grabbed his hand placed an item on it. A necklace with a heart on it. "This is a lucky charm to me. Please, I want you to have it... for good luck."

"I will..." The two of them smiled as they walked again. The door opened as it showed a place that looked like a city. "This is the place of sekireis?"

"Yes it is." Miya said smiling. "It feel's good to be home." The building were tall, as the ground had lights with a black pavement. They were heading to the place in the middle of the town. In the middle, they saw the core of the sekireis, a giant blue and pink orb in the middle of the town, with a giant sekirei symbol on the ground. Before they could explore, they saw the King of Terror flying down in a dragon style like mode. There, they saw Karasuba standing on top of the dragon. She looked at them in an angered looked.

"I see..." Her voice echoed for them to hear her. "It seem's your 'love' and 'light' has lead you to death..." She drew out her sword as she lifted high in the air. "I'll be sure to put that on your graves!" She slashed the air as the ship fired a red beam, making them jump from it. They got up to see Miya and Yuki inside the door.

"No!" Eien yelled as it closed, letting Minato, Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kazehana, Kagari, Akitsu and Uzume with them. They turned around with Takeshi and Eien in front.

"We can take her on our own!" Takeshi said pulling out his sword and Eien doing the same. They started charging in. "Minato! I need you to check on your sekireis!"

"Got it!" He said agreeing with them. "Matsu! How many enemies are there?" He asked her.

"Let me check! Access Search!" She began scaning the area. "I can see about 300 enemies, but I don't know what they are!"

"No problem!" Kazehana said jumping in the air and doing a Flowser Whirlwind to three enemies that looked like metal monstrous birds. Kagari joined in with Tsukiumi as they made a double attack with a dragon showing. It wiped out about 200 metal birds. Musubi was next with Kusano using her vines to help. Musubi threw some enemies into a vines as Kusano smacked them into an explosion. Akitsu started making a large ball of ice, as Uzume made a cloth around it. She was given a boost up into the air by Akitsu's ice pillars.

She started to swing the cloth as she hit about 50 enemies in total. Takeshi and Eien were next as they grabbed each others wrist and started to spin at top speed through about 200 enemies. It looked like a yin-yang like attack. "Not bad." Kazehana complemented. They kept running at the ship as they jumped. Minato was grabbed by Musubi of course, and he didn't scream.

They landed on some generator floor, as a metal bird shot a fire blast at Eien. His black coat started burning up. "Water Celebration!" Tsukiumi fired it at him as he was covered in water. Under the coat ws normal clothing, he wore a black shirt with white sleeve's, as the black shirt had an red X on it. His pants were baggy with the color blue. He held it the pants with a belt, with his shirt covering it. His shoes were white with black soles. They continued to Karasuba as the coat burned behind them. No turning back now.

"If we destroy this then the engines will blow!" Matsu said grabbing out a handgun from her leg. "We'll try to give you cover!" She said, handing Minato a gun. Kusano summoned some vines and they made a shield to protect them. Akitsu helped making a back up ice shield behind the vines. Everyone else started attacking enemies that protected the generator. Musubi used the Bear Fist on them as many of them exploded around the others. Kazehana used the wind to make 5 of them to crash into another 5. Hebi threw his sword at one as it pierced 2 more. He made black fire like aura balls and shot at 10 of them.

"Musubi! Go!" Tsukiumi said giving her friend a push with her water abilities. Musubi made a large bear appear around her and punched the generator as exploded. They were good to go.

"Minato!" Uzume got his attention, as he, Matsu, Akitsu and Kusano ran to them. They jumped again to the Karasuba as she was in something strange. A cloaked white figure with 6 wings, it's eyes looked like a knights helmet eye peeks. She held a long katana sword as it was about 10 feet long. She stood up with chains on her back, and she raised the blade in the air and made more enemies appear. "Damn it!" Uzume cursed under her breath.

"How many of these are there?!" Kagari shot out two fire balls and 8 birds were destroyed. Takeshi swung his sword at one that went to Karasuba's direction. She sliced it with one hand on her blade.

"We just need to fight with everything we got!" Tsukiumi said launching a water ball that looked like a cannon ball. It hit Karasuba as it looked painful. Takeshi and Hebi charged in and attacked Karasuba from the left and right, but she blocked them. Takeshi quickly punched her right in the face.

"My turn!" Eien said as he pierced her with his sword, right in her stomach. She began to bleed, but she didn't mind. She only swiped her sword, releasing a blade of wind cutting them. Karasuba grabbed his sword and threw it at him, about to kill him. However, Matsu shot a bullet at it, as it spun in the air with Eien catching it. Takeshi, Eien were by the side Minato as he helped them. He placed his hand in front of them as it started giving a pinkish light glow. The brother's raised their swords as they shot out a ball of energy. Karasuba tried to block it, but had a hard time. Everyone then gathered around them as they channeled their energy into some creature. It looked like a bird, as it then charged in at the Black Sekirei. A light started to shine as it blinded their vision, covering the whole place. They opened their eyes to see that they were back at the core. Karasuba faced them as she had her hand on her left breast.

"Fine..." She gave a chuckle. "I guess, anger and hatred is not enough to defeat you guys." She said as her body turned into purble lights, starting with her feet.

"Karasuba..." Takeshi walked up to her. "There's more to being a sekirei then just fighting each other." He said placing his sword on his back. "Being a sekirei means you need love in your heart... Don't you know that?" He asked her as her torso started to fade. The Black Sekirei only gave a chuckle.

"Sorry, but I don't..." She said giving her usual fox smile. She looked at Musubi as she smiled too. "Musubi, you became so strong..."

"Stronger then Yume?" She asked as Karasuba nodded.

"Yes..." The last of her fade into the sky. It was over, it was finally over. They all started to cheer with the girls hugging Minato.

"We're done..." Minato said smiling. Everyone agreed as something appeared behind them. The Door to the Angels appeared as it opened, revealing Miya and Yuki.

"You all did great." Miya said as they all cheered. Eien went to the core of the sekireis and looked at it.

"Eien? You're coming back...right?" Takeshi asked as Eien started thinking.

"I don't know if I can..." He said thinking about it. He had betreayed his brother, but it was to save his life. "I let my heart go in darkness, so how am I gonna go back to light?" He asked as Takeshi only placed his hand on his brothers shoulder.

"Remember what you said?" Takeshi smiled at him. "You said, 'If I'm in the darkness, I wnat you to save me.' And I did..." The both of them smiled as they looked at Minato and everyone else.

"Yeah... you did save me." The two of them smiled as they began walking through the door.

"Hey, let's go home." Yuki said walking through the door, but something happen. The ground started to shake, as the doors started closing fast. Yuki turned around in panic. "Takeshi! Eien!"

"Yuki!" Takeshi tried to make it but it closed as it dissapeared. The brothers turned their attention to something more important. Karasuba's ship was now a dragon like creature. It flew above them as everything started to dissapear. A light shined around the core and released it, covering the world of sekireis in a light. The light vanished as Takeshi and Eien saw Karasuba in her white cloak again. This time she got up and started charging in. The brothers did the same. Karasuba slashed the air as wind blades started going by them, cutting them opened. When they got up, Karasuba touched the edge of the blade touch the floor as the ground started to open. "A breaking point?!"

"Watch out!" Eien yelled as two spheres of fire were on the right and left of Karasuba. They started shooting out other fire balls making them trying to dodge. "That's Kagari's move!" Eien said with one knee on the ground with Takeshi using his sword to stand. Next out of the moves, ice in the shape of kunais started flying out of flying out at them. They were easy to break however with them slashing them all. "I'm getting it now!" Eien said with Takeshi near him so he could listen. "She's using the single number sekirei's moves!"

"Let's see!" He began counting with his left hand. "...Kagari, Akitsu and..." They saw three strange blue spheres making energy. **"HIT THE DECK!"** They said in unison, as the blast made three large beams of energy. Takeshi and Eien were on the ground to dodge it. "Okay... 8 down, which means Tsukiumi is next."

"Right!" They got up to prepare for the worst. The got in defensive positions as a ball of water was being made into a large dragon. Karasuba unleashed the dragon the brothers started slashing it in half. "Let's go!"

"Right!" They charged in as they both pierced Karasuba in her chest. Light came from the swords as Karasuba gave a yell of pain. Light covered them again as they were now in a room with a rockey like place. There they saw Karasuba in a new Disciplinary Squad robe. The robe was white with black designs on it, as the under part of it was not grey with a sekirei symbol with demon wings.

"You two just don't give up, do you?" She asked as they only looked at her. "You know, I can't allow it to end this way... Well, at least not yet..." She said frowning. "Let me ask you. If light and darkness are eternal and so is love, wouldn't sekirei's be eternal? As well as hatred?" The two took a moment to think.

"You're right..." Eien said looking at her making eye contact. "Light and Darkness are eternal... and maybe sekireis with love and hatred as well..." Eien raised his sword up and pointed it at her. "But guess what, Karasuba..."

"That dosen't me you're eternal!" Takeshi said with an angry expression on his face. Karasuba only laughed a bit as she looked at them.

"No more eternal then your souls..." Karasuba got in a battle stance as she took her fighting position. She ran up to them in a fast pace as she threw them both in the air. "To the after life..." She said jumping and kicking them in the gut. They fell to the ground as Karasuba summoned large blades to kill dodged one in time as he rolled away from it. Eien did a back flip to dodge it, as he looked at Karasuba who was landing on the ground as she sliced the air making instead of a blade of wind, made a blade of darkness. It his Eien directly as it made alot of damage. Takeshi fought back as he jumped up and tried to slice Karasuba, but she dodged it. She gave a good punch to his face as he flew next to Eien. "Here! Have a present!" She made about 5 black orbs appear around her body as she fired beams like a machine gun.

"Takeshi! Split!" The two brothers ran oppisited sides from one another. Takeshi blocked the beams with his sword as he then grabbed his gun. He began to fire it until the bullets would run out. He shot every bullet in the gun but was then destroyed by a dark beam. Eien fired his dark aura fire like balls at her, making everything even. He could however use a hand as more black orbs appeared. Takeshi jumped over Karasuba as he came to his brothers side. Takeshi tried to do the same as he placed his sword on his back and both hands out in front of him. He started to fire the dark aura like Eien. Takeshi and Eien started fighting back when they made one huge one firing at Karasuba. It was powerful as she still stood. She then quick stepped in front of them and punched Eien as she then placed Takeshi in a black sphere.

"Let's see your soul..." She said as Takeshi began to have his life sucked. Eien saw what was happening as ran as fast as he could to Karasuba. He manage to make it in time as he then blocked her attacked by grabbing her palm, releasing Takeshi. Eien grabbed onto her arm and threw her far away from them. Takeshi got up gaining his stance as Eien landed next to him.

"Is that all you got?" Eien asked with a cocky attitude. The two of them charged in as they gave her big cuts making her bleed. Karasuba made everything go dark, with them looking worried.

"There's no such thing as love..." She said making now red beams appear around them. She begaan to laugh as they fired, but they were smarted they she thought. The started deflecting the beams as they spun there swords around with the chains. It didn't break when they were spinning it as hard as they could, with Karasuba getting angry. She made the beams dissapear as they guys were tired from it. They had their sword in their hands now, but Karasuba kicked Eien and placed her sword near Takeshi's throat. She swung her blade, but Eien came just in time to block it with his sword and pushed Takeshi out of the way. She slammed the sheathe as it was now made out of metal to his side of his torso. He let out a painful yell.

"Eien!" Takeshi pushed himself off the ground as Eien gave him his sword. Takeshi grabbed it as he kicked Karasuba into the air. He then started using the back and flat side for the blade and started hitting her like they were regular sword attacks. He pushed her in the air as he went back to Eien as he was injured. He had his Sword of Light near Eien as he placed his hand on it his Takeshi's hand. They channeled their energy as a beam of light shout out of the tip of the blade and went through Karasuba. **"THIS ENDS IT ALL!"** They shouted in unison. Eien got back up in pain but walked it off as they did one more attack. Takeshi's light energy was fusing with Eien dark energy. They jumped up and finished it as they made about 108 sword made of light and darkness go through Karasuba and two more counting theirs.

"NOOO~!" Karasuba then finally started dissapearing into then air. She became othing now, the brothers looked happy.

"We did it!" Takeshi said with a smile. Before they could celebrate, many metal birds appeared around them.

"I wouldn't be to sure of it..." Eien said as they raised their swords up high. Light and Dark energy made them dissapear at last. Eien then fell to his knees as Takeshi tried to help him up. "Takeshi... go..."

"No way!" He argued with his brother. "I ain't leaving you behind! I won't." He placed Eien over his shoulder as Takeshi used his other arm to carry from his waist.

"Look where we are though!" He said making a point. "Where can we go? It's impossible..." Eien tillted his head down, but Takeshi shook his head.

"C'mon Eien. The darkness has taken over you too much." He looked as his brother with a smile. "We gotta think postive. Okay?"

"Takeshi..."

"Yeah?"

"You lead." He smiled Takeshi started walking. They walked for about a minute with Eien thinking.

"Eien! Check it out!" The brothers looked ahead of them. "Theres a light..." They walked into the light as they appeared on an island. It was rocky with the ocean sounds and seagulls. It was night time, where ever they were.

"I can walk." Eien said as Takeshi helped him gain his footing. The two brothers looked at sea, thinking of everything that happened.

"You know..." Takeshi forward a bit. "Maybe...the darkness has gotten to me too..." He said as he thought about his anger. He heard something fall as he turned around to see Eien on his knees. He ran to his brother as Eien only smiled.

"This island... is the darkness..." He said looking out at sea. "Shinto Teito is light, as this island is made of darkness..." Eien kept smiling as the wind passed by them. "We'll guard this island, we'll be the darkness..." Takeshi smiled at the idea and sat next to his brother.

"Yeah... Shinto Teito is safe now..." Takeshi smiled about his friends. "Yuki, Minato, Miya and everyone else is there..." They watched the sea and the night.

"Takeshi?" He got his attention. "I wanna get down to the water."

"No problem." He carried him to the shore as Eien kept hearing the waves.

"Mom and Dad would be proud of us..." Takeshi nodded at that saying. The two brothers sat as they closed their eyes to fall asleep. "We got ourselves a happy ending."

"We sure did." He said agreeing with him. "Yuki..." Takeshi let her name escape as they both fell asleep with Takeshi dreaming of his adventure in Shinto Teito. Before they could fully fall asleep, something bright showed up. Another door, but different. "The Door... to Light..." Takeshi got up gave his hand to his brother. "We'll go together."

"As brothers..." They nodded and began walking into the door. They felt like they were flying into something, but instead of flying they were falling. They landed in a sea of they persumed,as they looked around.

"TAKESHI! EIEN!" A voice called out to them.

**(PLAY SANCUARY AFTER THE BATTLE)**

Takeshi looked to see Yuki waving at them from a shore with a green hill behind her. Takeshi began to swim with Eien behind him. They swam to the shore as they also saw some other people there too. Minato, Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Kagari, Kazehana, Akitsu and Uzume. They all ran up to Yuki's side as they waved. Another thing was was an animal was near them as it jumped at Takeshi. It was Nami, his pet cat with a pearl, the item he gave her. He stood in the water looking at his ashikabi with a smile. "We're back!" He said with a smile. Yuki gave out her hand as Takeshi grabbed out her charm she made.

"You're home..." She said with Takeshi grabbing her hand with the charm inbetween thier palms. They shared a kiss with eachother as his Wing of Light appeared. Everyone was home at Maison Izumo as they were celebrating with their victory. Takeshi was packing his stuff, they were sad he was moving out but they happy about his choice.

"My happy ending." He said smiling, giving a tear as well. He heard everyone downstairs as they were partying. The young hero walked down stairs to everyone drinking, as he remembered something he had on his mind. He started calling someone as he grabbed out the tablet Minaka gave him. After about an hour, a knock was heard on the door when Uzume got up to go and get it.

"Welcome to Maison Izu-" Her eyes widen as she saw the person at the door. It was a girl with blond hair wearing a lovely white dress. "C-Ch-Chiho..." Uzume started crying a bit as Chiho cryed with her.

"Uzume!" She hugged her former sekirei tightly. "I-I thought you were gone..." She said they both cried.

"I wasn't gone, I was just asleep." She turned around to see Takeshi as he was smiling. "Thank you..." She said with Chiho bowing to him as a thanks aswell. After some time, Chiho was with everyone else as she decieded to move in with them. Minato has told her about him becoming her new ashikabi, but that dosen't mean they can't become a family. Miya let her stay as Takeshi was moving out. After the celebration, Takeshi, Eien and Yuki were facing the others.

"I guess this is good bye..." Minato said with sadness.

"Were gonna miss you." Matsu was next to Minato as Musubi was too.

"Good luck Takeshi." Kusano said crying a bit. Tsukiumi ducked down and placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Take good care of thyselves." The water sekirei was sad as well.

"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget eachother." Kagari made a point as she was too sadden about this. She became good friends with him too.

"No matter where we are, our hearts are connected." Musubi smiled at them as she gave a tear.

"I'll see you guys in the future." Takeshi said crying a bit too. "If you ever need me, I'm always with you guys too."

"We'll come back too you..." Eien said smiling. "We promise."

"Come back anytime." Miya said waving as the three began to walk away. They waved at each other as Maison Izumo was getting small as they walked forward. "There goes Icarus..."

"Take care, Takeshi..." Akitsu said smiling with everyone else. They walked back inside as they went to sleep.

_Months Later._

Eien was sitting on the ledge of a building as he watched the sunset. He heard foot steps as Takeshi joined him. "Amazing isn't it?"

"Yeah." Takeshi said in reply. "We got a perfect life, me and Yuki. I also have you there too."

"Yup. Brothers stay together."

"Always." They smiled as they watched the sunset. They heard another pair of footsteps as Yuki came by and sat next to Takeshi and leaned on him. Eien left the scene and let the two be alone. Yuki and Takeshi looked at each other and kissed as his wings shined.

"I love you, Takeshi..." She said smiling.

"I love you too, Yuki." They shared another kiss making a happy ending for the both of them. Everyone deserved a happy ending, even him. We'll see you later...Takeshi...

STORY END...

AUTHORS NOTE:

THANK YOU! THANK YOU ALL FOR READING THIS! I WAS REALLY HAPPY THAT PEOPLE LIKE IT AND LOVE IT, SO THANKS!


	15. Epilogue

Epilouge...

The sun was beginning to set as Eien looked out on top of the roof. He had a good life after a year has past. Takeshi came by and walked to ledge, sitting near his brother. "Nothing has changed..."

"Yeah." Takeshi said in agreement. "I wonder how everyone else is doing?"

"Everyone at Maison Izumo? I'm guessing they're doing okay." He said having a good feeling about it.

"Yeah, I hope so." They kept looking at the sunset thinking about it.

"Takeshi! Eien!" Yuki's voice was heard as she came running to them. "Looks at this!"

"Yuki, what's up?" Takeshi asked her as she had a letter in her hand with the sekirei symbol. He took notice it was from Minato. "From Minato?" He took the letter and opened it as all three of them read it at the same time. Eien had a smirk on his face, as Yuki looked at Takeshi. The prototype smirked as he looked at the sunset. "Look's like... We have another thing to do."

"Looks like it." Yuki said as they smiled. Another story was about to unfold...

**I HOPE TO SEE IT ON HERE**


End file.
